La casa del terror
by Reiko2108
Summary: Mokuba convence a su hermano de vistar cierto centro comercial donde presentan La casa del terror por las ferstividades de octubre. Pero adentro encontrara algo más que actores mal disfrazados y efectos especiales. Cierto cachorro que si les teme... SxJ.
1. Seto, podemos ir?

"**La casa del terror"**

**Basado en Yu Gi Oh**

Seto x Joey By Reiko 

**Disclaimer:** Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece, esta historia esta hecha de fan para fans, sin fines de lucro.

**Warnings:** Slash/ Yaoi

El pasillo del centro comercial estaba lleno a más no poder, congregaciones de jóvenes esperaban impacientes su turno de entrar al local. Algunos ya intranquilos se iban y vendían sus entradas, mientras los gritos de la casa se oían y ponían más ansiosos a los que aun se encontraban en la fila.

Las luces en la zona del pasillo estaban casi apagadas para darle un ambiente mas tétrico al lugar. De la cortina negra que se identificaba con un gran letrero de "salida", salieron unas cuantas chicas aterrorizadas, mientras detrás de ellas venían tres muchachos, seguramente sus acompañantes, con una sonrisa burlona que todos los presentes identificaron como fingida ya que ellos también estaban asustados.

Los demás jóvenes solo los ignoraron tratando de no parecer nerviosos.

Variedades de estilos de ropa se veían entre el tumulto de gente, blusas descotadas, jeans apretados y tentadores que atraían la mirada de más de uno de los presentes, algunos estaban dando un espectáculo digno de verse en un cabaret, pero había alguien que no le importaba nada de eso.

Seto Kaiba, indiferente a todo lo que veía, se mantenía parado con la expresión fría, los brazos cruzados en su pecho y la mirada clavada en un pequeño de cabello negro profundo que estaba a su lado, mordiéndose las uñas del nerviosismo.

Repasaba una y otra vez como es que había terminado en un lugar como ese, le parecía lo más estúpido que hubiera visto en su vida, ¿qué clase de personas eran las que consideraban como fuente de entretención asustarse de unos idiotas disfrazados? Definitivamente, él no era una de ellas y desencajaba totalmente en medio de todo el bullicio de aquel lugar.

Ya era octubre y él conocía la clase de cosas que se hacen en esas fechas, claro que siempre estuvo muy ocupado para fijarse bien. Ser el propietario de una gran empresa como lo es Kaiba Corp no dejaba mucho tiempo libre para estar celebrando tales cosas como San Valentín, Navidad y mucho menos Halloween.

¿que qué estaba haciendo allí? Dio una nueva mirada a Mokuba y suspiró internamente, ¿quién podría negarle algo al pequeño pelinegro? Ciertamente Seto Kaiba no. Peor aún, cuando el chiquillo sabía que su hermano mayor (para sorpresa de todos) había tomado unas merecidas vacaciones de su trabajo.

Solo habían pasado tres días y Seto ya había querido regresar la oficina. Su hermano, al notar esto lo tacho de _trabajador compulsivo _y, con sus limitadas fuerzas lo arrastró de nuevo a la casa y le pidió por favor que se quedara, utilizando sus clases de teatro prácticamente llorando dijo que se sentía solo y que lo necesitaba.

El CEO permitió esto, claro que sabía que se sentía solo. Digo, ¿y quien no? Viviendo en tremenda mansión.

Kaiba hizo una mueca imperceptible frunciendo el ceño, al recordar la verdadera razón por la cual estaba en esa fila.

FLASHBACK

Era el quinto día de sus vacaciones y después de cinco intentos vanos de escape a Kaiba Corp, ya estaba resignado a completar sus dos semanas de descanso en su casa, ya que tampoco había escuela por un incidente que sucedió ahí y que sinceramente no le importaba.

Los hermanos estaban sentados en la enorme sala de la mansión. Seto, tomaba un café sentado en un sillón, mientras leía un grueso libro con sus lentes puestos. Mokuba, en cambio estaba buscando en el periódico alguna película que pudiera ir a ver con su hermano. Estaba viendo, pero de repente se encontró con un anuncio muy interesante. Curvo sus labios en una sonrisa inocente y se dirigió al ojiazul.

- Seto...

-...-

- Seto...- volvió a insistir.

- Dime- dijo el CEO mientras dejaba el libro a un lado y dirigía su mirada al pequeño.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que si uno de estos días podíamos salir a algún lado?

- Si

- ¿Y que tu dijiste que si?

- Si

-¿ y que...

- Mokuba, podrías decirme a donde quieres llegar, por favor

- Podemos... podemos...ir, ...a...a...

- ¿A donde?

- ¿Conoces el centro comercial que hay en el centro?

- Si

- Pues,... hay un nuevo local... y quería saber si...- Mokuba empezaba a dudar si era buena idea- ¿Podemos ir a la casa del terror que han hecho ahí?

Kaiba levanto una ceja a la mención de aquélla casa, la verdad él nunca había ido a una, tampoco le interesaba ir. Miró nuevamente a su hermano esperando una respuesta.

Hace mucho que ellos no salían juntos y si estaba obligado a quedarse en aquella mansión por más tiempo iba a explotar. ¿Por qué no? Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, saldría con su hermano y tomaría un poco de aire fuera del área de su propiedad. La verdad ya se estaba asfixiando de estar encerrado.

- Esta bien Mokuba, mañana iremos.

End FLASHBACK

Cap1- Fin. Continua...

_Holas!Como quedó? Hace mucho que lo escribí pero me he quedado estancada y pensé que publicandolo me animaría a terminarlo. Suficientemente bueno para seguirle? Porfa quiero su opinión! Rw please! Gracias por leer. _


	2. Responsable de ti

"**La casa del terror"**

**Basado en Yu Gi Oh**

Seto x Joey By Reiko 

Y así fue como terminó allí parado en esa fila. No podía creer que se había dejado convencer por el chiquillo manipulador de su hermano, con esa cara de ángel que en realidad no era nada más que máscara.

Mokuba, como adivinando sus pensamientos giró su rostro y le dedico una sonrisa demasiado tierna y ensayada como para ser natural, él solo gruño un poco más y miró al frente.

Esta bien, solo duraría una media hora adentro de aquella pesadilla con humo artificial y sangre de salsa de tomate y luego se podría ir de allí a seguir disfrutando de su aburrida vida en su mansión, disfrutando el placer de no hacer absolutamente nada y saberse el dueño del mundo. Ah, que placentero ser Seto Kaiba.

- Seto, quita esa cara, pareces perro rabioso que se lo llevan a la perrera, se supone que ésta salida iba a ser divertida!- dijo la voz del pequeño pelinegro. Esto, solo logro que un pequeño tic se iniciara en su ceja izquierda y tan solo cerrara los ojos suspirando.

"Cuenta hasta diez Seto, no te enfades, es tu hermano"

Trataba de calmarse, y controlar su genio de los mil demonios pensando que esto le quitaría un poco del estrés que llevaba encima, cortesía de años y años trabajando y trabajando sin descansar. Hasta que oyó un tremendo alboroto proveniente del otro lado de la fila, porque había dos para entrar.

Justo al frente suyo, en perfectos 180 grados, en la otra fila le pareció ver una cabeza rubia demasiado familiar parea ser una coincidencia.

- Oye viejo, déjame pasar, yo estaba aquí antes de que tu vinieras.- le decía a un enorme tipo con cara de matón, pandillero, motociclista y todo lo que pudiese espantar a la gente que quisiera regresar sin un rasguño a la seguridad de su casa.

- Me estás hablando a mi, muñequita.- dijo el tipo con una desagradable sonrisa burlona en su rostro mirando a Joey desde unos 40 centímetros más arriba de él.

Esta vez su rostro adquirió un rojo furia del enojo por ese tipo que le había llamado muñeca, a él. Ya demasiado tenía con que le dijeran perro, ahora tenía que soportar a un idiota que se creía el muy rudo con un cuerpo lleno de tatuajes y piercings.

-A mi me dices muñeca? Con todos la bisutería que tienes por todo el cuerpo le das envidia a todas las mujeres que hay por aquí!

"Diez en insultos, diez en valentía, cero en inteligencia" pensaba Seto desde el otro lado tan solo observando el espectáculo que estaba presentando aquel que no veía hace mucho tiempo y que aunque no lo pareciera, se sorprendía de encontrarlo otra vez, cu7ando creía que no lo iba a cruzar por el resto de su vida.

Despejó sus pensamientos por un instante y volvió a fijar su vista al frente. Se sorprendió bastante al volver a ver la escena. El tipo gigante estaba en el suelo tratando de levantarse, claramente para huir y el rubio lo miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa triunfante y hasta engreída.

"Vaya, el perro a aprendido un par de trucos en este tiempo"

- Joven, tiene que irse inmediatamente de la fila. No podemos permitir ese comportamiento, alteraría el orden de las demás personas y las reglas de seguridad están muy claras en el lugar donde compró su boleto.- dijo un guardia de seguridad de expresión severa que se había acercado hasta donde estaba el rubio y había retirado el cordón de la fila para enfatizar el hecho de que se tenía que ir.

No podía creerlo, él que había querido toda su vida ir a un lugar como ese, y esa, su primera oportunidad de visitarla lo echaban.

- Pe...pero... Debes estar bromeando! no fue mi culpa! El se metió en mi puesto! Fue su culpa! No me puede echar así como así.

- Lo siento, las reglas son las reglas.- Y tomó a Joey del brazo, esta vez utilizando un poco de su fuerza para halar al rubio fuera.

Éste forcejeó tratando de soltarse.

Seto alzó una ceja al observar esto, como podía atreverse a usar la fuerza solo por no dejarlo entrar a una estúpida atracción para turistas que solo duraba quince minutos.

- Suéltelo- dijo calmada pero fríamente y preparo una de las miradas que dirigía normalmente a los empleados de su empresa.

El guardia se giró para verlo e inmediatamente soltó al rubio. Sabía quien era. Seto sonrió mentalmente.

- ¿Cómo dice?- dijo el guardia ya no tan seguro como antes pero conservando su expresión severa.

- Que lo suelte, y como veo que ya lo hizo, déjelo en paz y dedíquese a hacer su trabajo con quien realmente este cometiendo una infracción. No veo en sus estúpidas reglas que conservar su puesto sea una falta y que lo sacarían de aquí. De todos modos él pago su entrada ¿no cree?- dijo con una voz de autosuficiencia de quien cree que lo tiene ganado todo y que nadie puede contradecirlo.

- Pues habrá que hacer algo, mi responsabilidad es mantener la calma en lugares como éstos que pueden alterar al público.

Mientras se desarrollaba esa conversación el rubio no sabía donde meterse. ¿Seto Kaiba? Pues ¿desde cuando lo defendía a él?

- Puedo opinar en esto ya que es mi problema y no necesito ayuda de nadie para resolverlos- habló al fin mirando a Kaiba.

Éste, solo se dedicó a ignorarlo olímpicamente como si no fuera por él que hubiera comenzado ese conflicto y siguió hablando como si no existiera.

- Tengo una solución, yo me haré responsable, y usted desaparece de mi vista.- dijo dando por finalizada la discusión y teniendo la última palabra.

El uniformado solo se fue del lugar refunfuñando cosas de los ricachones engreídos que no tenían nada más que hacer y de los rubios prepotentes que iban golpeando gente por allí.

-No oíste? Ahora soy responsable de ti perro, así que ven aquí y deja de poner esa cara de bobo en medio de toda ésta gente.

Sin embargo, el rubio no se movió.

Cap2- Fin. Continua...

Weno, aquí el segundo chap, ojala les guste más que el primero. No se como, pero vuelvo a tener inspiración después de muuucho tiempo. Ahí me van diciendo quien más quieren que entre aquí, tengo algunas ideas, pero no se si les gustará o no.

_Por ahora, muchas gracias por leer. Es para mi muy importante saber su opinión, por favor, dejen reviews para saberlas._

_**Elian: **Muchas gracias por dejar tu review! El primero! Espero poco a poco ir disipando tu intriga sobre la historia (o si voy actualizando?) bueno, la cosa es esa. Espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo y que sigas leyendo y dejando tu opinión. Gracias de nuevo y te me cuidas._


	3. ¿asustado cachorro?

"**La casa del terror"**

**Basado en Yu Gi Oh**

Seto x Joey By Reiko 

**Disclaimer:** Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece, esta historia esta hecha de fan para fans, sin fines de lucro.

**Warnings:** Slash/ Yaoi

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Kaiba? Primero, que demonios estaba haciendo el empresario más ocupado de Domino City en un centro comercial perdiendo su "valioso tiempo". Por un instante su mirada se posó en Mokuba y una ráfaga de razonamiento pasó por su cabeza, de seguro el pequeñajo tenía algo que ver.

Segundo, que hacía defendiéndolo a él de un incidente de menor magnitud del que pudo haber salido solo, esta bien, no tanto. ¿No se supone que lo odiaba?

Al menos, eso le había demostrado todos los años de haber soportado los típicos "perro", "duelista de cuarta", "chico desamparado" y más que ni siquiera recordaba ya. Además de haber lastimado su orgullo incontables veces haciéndolo sentirse inferior a él y cosas por el estilo.

Y ahora, venía un día meses después de haberse cruzado por el camino y le decía de lo más tranquilo: 'ven aquí perro'.

Pero no, Oh no! El no iba a rebajarse a obedecerle ciegamente, especialmente por la frase frecuentemente usado por las amas de casa para llamar a sus chuchos para darles el almuerzo y estos corrían felizmente moviendo la cola donde los llamaban. Oh no!

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Perdiste el sentido de la orientación? Solo tienes que dar dos pasos al frente y listo, no es mucho. Pero espera! Olvidé que estaba hablando contigo. Lo siento mucho. – Dijo Kaiba con una sonrisa burlona de satisfacción, que solo se le veía cuando estaba experimentando la "grandiosa" sensación de torturar al rubio.

Las más brillantes sonrisas de Seto Kaiba solo se veían en este tipo de situaciones, solamente con el rubio Wheeler. El placer que sentía era incomparable, el de hacerlo enfurecer hasta el punto de hacerlo perder el control y convertir su rostro en una de las mejores manifestaciones de colores en menos de un minuto.

Y esa, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

- ¡Que te crees! Tu... ¡tu! ¡Ricachón petulante, engreído, snob! ¡Nadie te pidió tu ayuda egoísta entrometido! No tienes derecho a decirme nada, no eres nada para mi! Y... y prefiero irme a estar en el mismo lugar que tu!- Y mientras la cara del rubio se iba convirtiendo en fuego puro de rabia, la sonrisa del castaño iba ensanchándose más y su expresión de satisfacción crecía.

-aja... ¿así que te vas? ¿Y... que estás esperando?- dijo arrogantemente y enfureciendo más a su compañero.

Parecía que al fin había encontrado una diversión en medio de todo ese caos de la masa de gente. Quizás por eso lo había ayudado en realidad, necesitaba relajarse de tanta presión, y su mayor fuente de relajación: la irritación del rubio.

-¡Pues no! ¡Ahora no me voy!

Y finalizando de decir esto sintió un fuerte jalón en su brazo que lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo, justo al frente de los hermanos Kaiba. Cuyas expresiones eran de preocupación y burla, de Mokuba y Seto, respectivamente.

- ¿Joey? Estas bien. ¡Hermano! ¡Eres muy inmaduro cuando te lo propones! ¡Esto ya fue demasiado!- dijo Mokuba desde el suelo tratando de ayudar al rubio a levantarse mientras este se quejaba del dolor muy teatralmente como para ser serio.

- Si, peque, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte. Al menos UNO de ustedes tiene tacto con el trato de las personas.

- Bueno, y ya que estas aquí. Quédate quieto- susurró Seto volviendo a tener su pose fría y colocando al rubio delante de él.

Éste, sin saber porque, hizo lo que se le decía sin quejarse e ignorando de nuevo la frase de 'quédate quieto' comúnmente usado para otros fines más domésticos.

"Bien, mientras no me ordene que me haga el muertito, estamos bien" pensó, dejándose por un momento disfrutar del inesperado reencuentro que ese día había tenido. Hace mucho que no sentía la misma pasión por discutir con alguien, de dejarse llevar por sus emociones y decir lo que pensaba en ese justo momento, sin reprimirse ni fingir nada.

En ese momento, todo estaba bien. Todo estaba perfectamente.

- ¡Miren! ¡Ya vamos a entrar!- se escuchó la emocionada voz de Mokuba desde el frente.

Joey levantó la vista y vio la puerta decorada artificialmente. Una puerta vieja y con las partes metálicas oxidadas y fundidas, con la manija de un dorado sucio, con la cabeza de un lobo mostrado sus colmillos oxidados y dañados. La madera vieja y mojada, que desprendía un desagradable olor y el sonido típico de la madera viva. Además de escuchar los gritos y estruendos que venían desde adentro del establecimiento.

Se estremeció un poco.

Instintivamente dio un paso atrás tropezando levemente con Kaiba, quién lo tomó de los antebrazos para evitar que se cayeran ambos.

- ¿Asustado cachorro?- susurró muy cerca de su oído. Con un tono levemente cambiado al anterior. Divertido, y a la vez con un ligero toque de dulzura. Muy leve como para que alguien se diera cuenta, especialmente alguien tan distraído como Joey.

Contrario a cualquier asunción de la reacción de Wheeler a ese comentario este solo retrocedió un poco más convirtiendo ese accidental roce, en algo parecido a un abrazo que le hacia sentirse un poco más seguro.

- Bien, así está bien.- murmuró Seto, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Joey y solo esperando el aviso para entrar.

Cap3- Fin. Continua...

_Una vez más, aquí estoy. No puedo creerlo, he actualizado tres días seguidos! Bueno, eso creo, tengo muy mala memoria... Perdón por este chap, quizás no avance mucho en la historia, pero quería aclarar el porque Seto había ayudado a Joey, claro, que también hay algo oculto en esto, no creen? Especialmente por la escena final._

_Como siempre, espero sus reviews, por favor! Igual, gracias por leer, es lo más importante para un escritor. _

_Mayden-Mizutei: Muchas gracias por avisarme lo de los reviews! Me alegra mucho que hayas leído esto y que te gustara, je je, especialmente porque eres hombre y no son muy abundantes los amantes del yaoi eh? Te felicito por tener la mente abierta a éstas cosas. Voy a tomar en cuenta tus recomendaciones, me encantan todas las parejas que nombraste. Pero será en capítulos muy posteriores ya que tengo que alargarme en detalles porque el tiempo de acción es tan solo un día, y pos, tengo que detallarlo bien. Una vez más, gracias por leer y buena suerte! _


	4. no me sueltes, por favor

"**La casa del terror"**

**Basado en Yu Gi Oh**

Seto x Joey By Reiko 

**Disclaimer:** Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece, esta historia esta hecha de fan para fans, sin fines de lucro.

**Warnings:** Slash/ Yaoi

- Bien, chicos, éstas son las reglas. No celulares, no beepers, no objetos de valor, no algún objeto tecnológico que pueda perderse estando dentro. No fumar, no encender algún objeto inflamable, no empujar, no correr...- y el encargado de la puerta siguió con un larga perorata de "nos".- Los que las tengan los objetos mencionados por favor sírvanse de ponerlas en los casilleros que se ven a continuación, que tendrán solo acceso a ustedes con la llave que se les asigne.

A diferencia del aspecto tétrico de la puerta, el empleado se veía aburrido y no traía ningún traje extraño, era el típico uniforme de los trabajadores del centro comercial.

Ese detalle tranquilizó un poco a mucha gente del grupo que estaba esperando fuera, quizás no iba a ser tan malo después de todo, o mejor dicho, no iba a ser tan bueno.

Mientras, Seto, que era el único que estaba realmente escuchando la lista, se iba despojando de todos los objetos que iba nombrando el empleado. Celular, localizador, una aparato que nadie sabia para que servía, sus anillos, su cadena, su encendedor, su broche de KC, su billetera (por si a caso), sacándolas de todos los lugares de su larga cazadora blanca, de sus bolsillos, de un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

- Hum, y ¿donde esta el auto blindado?- dijo Joey divertido de ver todas las cosas que se sacaba de cada lugar y atreviéndose a más "registrándolo" desde atrás tocando sus costados como lo hacían los policías en las películas que había visto.

Seto sonrió de lado con ironía ignorando los toques que hace poco había sentido. Se acercó al rubio hasta llegar a su oído.

- No te lo voy a decir.- le dijo susurrando sensualmente, para luego, con una rapidez digna de él, separarse con una carcajada burlona típica de él.

El rubio solo frunció el entrecejo y fue de nuevo al lado de Mokuba, mientras esperaban que los que habían ido a guardar sus cosas regresaran.

Seto, caminó por su cuenta a los casilleros, con la altivez característica en él. Colocó todas sus pertenencias y tomó su llave. Luego se giró hacia el encargado que estaba parado junto a todos los casilleros y con la más fría de sus miradas se dirigió a él con la voz cargada de autosuficiencia.

- Donde llegue a faltar un solo centavo, tu te las verás conmigo.

Y simplemente se fue, dejando al empleado congelado en su lugar y con la clara intención de quedarse al lado de esa caja dispuesto a dispararle a cualquiera que se acercara. Bueno, era el efecto Kaiba,¿no?.

- Ay, hermano, solo a ti se te ocurre traer todas esas cosas aquí, uno de éstos días transmitirás una estación de radio- decía Mokuba a medida que su hermano se acercaba.

Éste simplemente alzó una ceja mirando al pelinegro.

- Cuando uno de éstos días necesites ayuda, vendrás a mi para que te preste una de esas "cosas" y yo no te voy a ayudar porque estaré muy ocupado transmitiendo ondas de radio.- dijo cuando ya estaba al lado de los dos "muchachitos caprichosos" y colocándose atrás de los dos, para tener una mejor vigilancia.

Entonces, en ese momento el empleado del principio volvió a hablar.

- Los grupos son de 10 personas, veamos: uno, dos, tres- decía mientras los iba contando a cada una de las personas de la fila- cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve- en este momento llegó a Mokuba contándolo como el número 9- y diez- dijo contando a Joey y pasándoles una cuerda a todos.

-Bien, la cuerda es para que el grupo se mantenga unido dentro de la casa, eso evita que alguno de ustedes se pierda- en ese momento todos tragaron duro pensando en "perderse" dentro.- si lo hacen la organización no se hace responsable ya que...- de repente se dejo de escuchar su voz.

El ojiazul lo había tomado de la solapa de su camisa levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo y acercando su rostro a la cara del pobre sujeto para que solo él pueda escucharlo.

-Escúchame bien, he estado parado la mitad del día en esta estúpida fila con mi hermano que se vio seducido por sus estúpidos anuncios y voy a entrar con él a menos que quieras combinar con la escenografía con un lindo ojo morado.- (n.a. que violencia)

- Cla... claro señor, solo tenía que decirlo y podremos arreglarlo, esta bien si entran once esta vez.- decía el empleado una vez que tocó el suelo de nuevo.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo, se dirigió otra vez a la fila con la mirada de los confundidos y asustados adolescentes. Tomo la punta de la cuerda, claro, pegándose más de lo debido al de adelante, Joey.

Este giró un poco para mirarlo un poco decepcionado.- ¿Sabes? Hay formas más civilizadas de pedir algo, porque tienes que ser así con la gente...- bajó la vista un poco- tu no sabes lo que se siente.

- Se lo que se siente, Wheeler.- dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz ni en su rostro volviendo a ver al frente, donde la fila ya empezaba a moverse.

Joey sintió que no debería decir más, que no era un buen momento, luego despejaría sus dudas.

La puerta de aspecto podrido se abrió haciendo un chillido como de uñas en una pizarra de tiza, revelando un interior oscuro y con un contenido indescifrable.

Avanzaron todos hacia el interior. Una vez adentro, las luces se encendieron y miraron a su alrededor.

Se trataba de una gran sala de estar, donde predominaba un color negruzco y verde moho, con telarañas por todos lados. Los sillones de diferentes tamaños se encontraban tapados con un tela blanca llena de polvo y manchas de diferentes procedencias. El piso alfombrado hacía pequeñas nubes de humo a cada paso, por la suciedad acumulada en ella.

A un lado se encontraban las escaleras decadentes de una madera casi igual a la de la puerta, que pareciese que si dabas un paso te venías abajo con todo.

Al fondo de la sala se veían diferentes puertas y un largo pasillo tétrico que conducía a lo que parecían habitaciones de sirvientes.

- Ja, y esto es? Pues no da nada de miedo.- dijo Joey con una voz que rebosaba confianza- se parece a lo que había imaginado que era tu casa Kaiba...

'si se parece a nuestra casa' pensó Mokuba. 'claro, si estuviera en decadencia'

-Y yo que me preocupaba por nad...- Joey no pudo terminar su frase porque de repente las luces de la casa oscilaban, y cada vez que la luz volvía se veían largas sombras por todos lados, por la escalera, por el pasillo, al lado de ellos! hasta que no quedó nada de luz, todo era oscuridad. Las chicas del grupo gritaron a todo pulmón dejando casi sordos a los que aun no quería gritar.

Aun nerviosos por las sombras y la falta de luz y esa sensación de tener los ojos cerrados aun cuando estaban abiertos, todos saltaron cuando oyeron la puerta cerrarse detrás de ellos.

Mokuba se pegó a Joey desde adelante, y éste por la inercia y también por el susto se fue para atrás también donde el castaño solamente tomó su cintura con la mano libre de la cuerda, acercándolo más.

No podía ver su expresión pero sospechaba que era una de terror, especialmente por el sonido de cadenas que se estaba acercando a ellos que aun seguían parados a la mera entrada de la casa.

-See..to, no me sueltes por favor...

Cap4. Fin- Continua...

_Ok! Cuarto chap! Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, todo un capítulo y solo entraron a la casa, pero estoy actualizando, especialmente porque estoy muy emocionada con los reviews que me han llegado! No puedo creerlo, y solo en un día! Bueno, yo no soy muy buena con cosas de terror y eso, (lectores: "y para que te metiste a hacer esto!"), je je , y pos si me pueden dar una manita sería genial!_

_Sugerencias son aceptadas, de todo tipo, por favor, reviews!_

_A todos los que leen, muchas gracias!_

_**Remi: **Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, me hace mucha ilusión o! Ya veras que pronto va a haber más escenas románticas, bueno este chap no fue la bomba del romanticismo, pero se empieza por pequeños detalles, ne? U... Espero que sigas leyendo y dejándome tus opiniones, al menos "hey! Estoy leyendo" nada más, claro, que sugerencias se acepta! Ok? chaus! _

_**Miguel: **Pues si que me has caído muy bien! (kkkyyyyaaaa! Reiko se lanza a abrazarlo) Muuucchhas gracias! Tus reviews me suben el animo y me empujan a escribir más, ojala puedas dejarlos seguido si? (por favorrrr) Y pues, si, el cachorro muy obediente, bueno, todos muy obedientes con Kaiba, je je, Lo del Tristan x Duke trataré de hacerlo posible, a mi me encanta DUKE! Es tan beyo! Je je, bueno, no me alargo más y te agradezco de nueva cuenta. Te me cuidas, si? Besos!_

_**Lady-Amaltea: **ja ja ja, me dio mucha risa tu review, y pos, en este capitulo Seto esta siendo aun más Seto, y joey, bueno ya tendrá su capítulo para expresarse más abiertamente porque como que lo tengo reprimido aquí y el Moki también... Bueno, me alegraría mucho si en cada vuelta que das por aquí te pases para ver si esta vaga a actualizado, y si no pos presioname, je je, trabajo mejor a presión. Muxas gracias! Bye!_

_**Paty: **Ya ves? He actualizado saltando un día, no lo puedo creer, ja ja, y ya vas viendo las reacciones de Joey adentro de la casa. Que lindo! Yo mismo lo escribo y me parece lindo (ey! Es mi autoestima!je je) Y lo de estar pegados dentro, pues si! Creo que van a pasar pegados todo el tiempo dentro de la casa... Gracias por el review y nos leemos después! Chaop!_


	5. Secuestro, Seto Kaiba

"**La casa del terror"**

**Basado en Yu Gi Oh**

Seto x Joey By Reiko 

**Disclaimer:** Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece, esta historia esta hecha de fan para fans, sin fines de lucro.

**Warnings:** Slash/ Yaoi

Se seguía escuchando las cadenas arrastrándose por el piso, cada vez acercándose más a la entrada, seguido por un horrible olor a podrido en el ambiente, una respiración pausada y tétrica parecida a un jadeo seco y frío.

Todos dejaron de respirar, por el mero instinto de no ser encontrados en la oscuridad, tratando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Joey estaba tratando de quedarse quieto en su puesto, bueno, después de habérsele pasado la vergüenza de pedirle a Seto semejante cosa. Y, también pasado la vergüenza propia de admitir que en realidad esos lugares lo aterraban, las películas eran una cosa, pero aquí es como si tu mismo estuvieras adentro.

De repente sintió que el brazo que Kaiba aún sostenía en su cadera acercó más su cuerpo pegándolo a él. Se tensó más de lo normal, olvidando completamente el miedo, o donde estaba.

-Shhh... no digas nada...- dijo Seto susurrando y siguiendo el juego del lugar y tratando de asustarse el mismo, aunque ciertamente, Seto Kaiba era Seto Kaiba.

Los habitantes sintieron como la temperatura empezaba a bajar y bajar haciendo que sus manos se pusieran frías y rígidas en solo un momento por el repentino cambio ambiente. Todos temblorosos y asustados empezaron a desesperarse por la falta de acción en algún momento. La espera que hacia que sus corazones empezaran a palpitar cada vez más rápido, la calma antes de la tormenta.

Las luces se prendieron nuevamente parpadeando y mostrando de nuevo las sombras que se habían visto antes hasta quedar nuevamente prendidas junto con el sonido de un trueno que resonó en todos los vacíos pasillos de la mansión.

El sonido de las cadenas desapareció disminuido por el sonido del trueno, hasta que cesó completamente a pocos centímetros de la cara de Joey.

- AHHHHHHHH!- los gritos de las chicas fueron justificadas por la presencia de un horripilante ser en frente del grupo. De aspecto putrefacto, como de piel corroída por los gusanos, los ojos desorbitados de sus cuencas, con una joroba más alta que su cabeza se encontraba una criatura de baja estatura y expresión lunática, vestido con harapos negros que parecía haber sido en mejores tiempos un uniforme. Y en sus pies, largas cadenas oxidadas que los unían.

Kaiba no lo podía creer, su expresión se podía resumir en la misma decepción. Como lo esperaba, para él, no eran más que actores mal disfrazados, para los demás, eran la expresión misma del terror, y eso lo podía percibir por la exagerada presión en su pierna por una mano procedente de adelante que sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía. Solo esperaba que Mokuba no estuviera en iguales condiciones.

Si seguía así, usaría esa casa para algo más que un paseo de placer. Así que, retiró la mano de su pierna.

- Biienveenidos- dijo la cosa que estaba delante de ellos con una voz rasposa y jadeante- sooooy el maayoordomo de éessste casstillo, less mosstraaré ssus secretos y hhabitaccioness, y conoocceran a loss amoss mmáasss horiipiiiilantesss que hayan visssto, y ssi saalen vivvoss... JA JAA JA JA AHHH!- empezó a reírse como maniático mostrando unos amarillentos pocos dientes que le quedaban y balanceándose de atrás para adelante dando la impresión de que se caería en cualquier momento sobre ellos.

Y no ayudaba mucho los fluidos espesos y verduscos que segregaba la piel podrida del "mayordomo".

Claro, por una mezcla de asco y miedo los chicos se iban para atrás en cada palabra que decía.

Joey ya no sabía donde aferrarse, definitivamente no dejaría que esa cosa lo tocara, por efecto de olvidarse completamente que era mero maquillaje y nada más. Era asqueroso.

Empezó a temblar, no sabiendo si era por el aire y el humo que habían ambientado el lugar o por la presencia del 'monstruo' muy cerca de su cara. Parecía que el actor lo había visto como un objetivo sin saber realmente las razones.

"¡Pero ¿porqué yo! Hay tantas mujeres aquí a las que puede molestar, y tengo que ser yo el que tenga que pasar por esto!"

-Bien, sssiganme- dijo cuando ya se había calmado un poco la risa malévola de su rostro.

Esta bien, Seto ya se sentía realmente estúpido siguiendo un fila con una cuerda, dando tropezones a cada paso, ¡Por Dios! Según sabía, así llevaban a los niños de jardín al parque o a lugares como esos para que no se perdieran y llevarlos como bebés patos, siguiendo a todos lados a la profesora.

Alzó una ceja por su lapsus de aceptar semejante término, y simplemente soltó la cuerda, caminando tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados y actitud altiva atrás de los demás, vigilando más que a cualquier otra cosa a Mokuba.

Rió un poco, al ver la cara pálida de su hermano contrastando con la mata de cabello negro con la que trataba de tapar su cara, mientras miraba de vez en cuando alrededor esperando que cualquier cosa apareciera y se lo comiera o algo así.

"Bien, tu eras el que quería venir"

Y un poco más atrás miró a Joey que mandaba de cuando en cuando miradas desconfiadas al mayordomo escalofriante.

Los estaban conduciendo al pasillo que se podía ver desde la sala de estar, y mientras más se acercaban oían una extraña música lenta, que tenían un tintineo parecido a la de los pianos, y también el ulular del viento de la "ventana" que estaba al fondo.

Sin saber cuando, llegaron al primer cuarto. Por el brusco cambio de movimiento todos se fueron para adelante cayendo estrepitosamente como una fila de dominós para adelante y aplastando a la pobre chica que estaba delante de todos.

Seto rió de buena gana al ver a sus dos conocidos en el suelo con una cara de frustración tremenda, pero se vio interrumpida por dos manos de apariencia azulada que lo tomaron del cuello y de la boca. Por su postura desprevenida y su falta de fuerza por estar riendo fue llevado fácilmente.

Lo arrastraron a la habitación más cercana sin dejarlo ni siquiera hablar o gritar, hasta que se cerró la puerta fuertemente frente a los demás aterrados visitantes.

- Noo! Seto!- grito Mokuba desde el suelo tratando de abrir la puerta desesperadamente, halando fuertemente y con gritos constantes "¡abran por favor!". Mientras Joey permanecía en el suelo con la mirada perdida y su labio inferior temblando.

Se levantó rápidamente y tomó al pequeño, abrazándolo paternalmente y acariciando sus cabellos con una mano temblorosa.

-Mokuba! Recuerda que esto no es real, no es real.- repitió tratando de convencerse a sí mismo también.- Kaiba va a aparecer tarde o temprano, ya vas a ver. Levántate y sigamos y verás que lo encontramos muy pronto.

Secándose un par de lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos, volvió a la realidad y sonrió un poco a Joey levantándose y colocándose de nuevo en la fila de los demás asustados adolescentes.

La criatura que se había presentado en un principio sonrió con sus dientes amarillentos de nueva cuenta y murmuró algo pracido a "noo ssse sseparenn dell grrupo" y abrió la puerta.

Cap5. Fin- Continua...

Bien! Creo que les dejo a su opinión si de verdad quieren algo de terror o algo "light" como lo del asqueroso mayordomo, en realidad, esa sería mi opción, je je, pero soy suya, diganme lo que quieren y yo trataré de hacerlo posible. Estoy tan contenta! Me han llegado muuuchos reviews por el capítulo anterior, espero que este también sea de su agrado! Ja ne!

_**Kaede Sakuragi:** me has dejado así  O.o con tu review, je je, es que a no más de diez minutos de haber publicado me llegó. No se si alegrarme por la acogida o entristecerme porque de verdad mis chaps son cortos T.T. De todos modos te agradezco mucho! Creo que he leído uno de tus fics que me animó a publicar éste: "1...2...No te detengas...3...4" (y otros cuantos) así q te agradezco muxo muxo, especialmente estoy emocionada porque hayas leído. Te tenía como Kaede(-sama), siii! Je je es que me dejaste un día entero mirando atrás para ver si me perseguían, je je . Y bueno, no creo q haya mucho terror aqui pero a mi también me gustaria descuartizar a Mai... Te cuidas, si? Chaos!_

_**Lady Seika Lerki: **Bueno, también a Joey le da por agarrar a Seto, ne? Lo de la respiración esta al principio, muchas gracias por tus sugerencias y por leer! Espero que sigas por aquí. Besos!_

_**6April Kaiba9: **Pues me alegra mucho! Es por eso que estoy aquí, para que ustedes se entretengan y pasen un buen rato. Seto y Joey también son mi pareja preferida, son tan lindos! bueno, suerte y espero que sigas leyendo._

_**Randa1: **Muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones! Y bue, lo de las chaquetas ya no se podía hacer nada, pero gracias por lo del truco del aire, no lo sabía, je je. Y pos, ya ves lo que le pasó al pobre Seto, perderse? Ja ja ja.. no es lo único que le va a pasar... Okis! Me despido, un beso!_

_**Miguel: **AHHHHH! Hola! Eres el mas fiel lector que tengo, je je, voy a llorar... Gracias por las sugerencias, lo de las pelis pos ya vamos viendo en cada cuarto que sucede, aunque yo no haya visto muchas, voy a investigar! Te me cuidas, bye!  
_

_**salem misao: **uh… si tienes el efecto Kaiba, voy a tratar de cumplir todas tus sugerencias, je je, muy agradecida por el rw, en los próximos epis nos vemos, si? Gracias!_

_**Remi: **Bue... tampoco muchas escenas románticas aquí, pero eso sería casi al final, ya estoy más o menos retratando el cuadro en mi mente, ok? En la casa más serán los grititos y arrumacos. Bye!_

_**Paty: **Mi musa no va a desaparecer hasta terminar esto, te lo prometo, si? Je je, y lo de Seto, pues, aprenderá un par de cosas sobre el trato con la gente... . Cuidate! _

_**Juli: **whaa! Me has dejado muy emocionada con tu opinión, con eso de que te gusta muxisimo! Eso me hace sentir que por algo estoy haciendo esto, je je, es para ustedes. Muchas gracias y espero que me escribas más seguido, je je. Nos leemos en el proximo._

_**Lady-Amaltea: **Creo que te leí la mente, je je, es que el chap ya estaba escrito antes de que me llegara tu rw, y ya se perdió alguien! Gracias por tus recomendaciones, es que... yo solo he estado una vez en una casa de esas U... Te me cuidas, si?_


	6. Despierta, cachorro despierta

"**La casa del terror"**

**Basado en Yu Gi Oh**

Seto x Joey By Reiko 

**Disclaimer:** Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece, esta historia esta hecha de fan para fans, sin fines de lucro.

**Warnings:** Slash/ Yaoi

Lo empujaron adentro y la figura desapareció dejándolo solo en esa gran habitación oscura. Las luces se prendieron y... se encontró con algo que lo hizo gritar del terror, retrocedió unos pasos tratando de alejarse, tratando de abrir la puerta desesperadamente.

Era horrible, era una tortura, era un sonido enloquecedor.

Era... era... Era Tea! Era Tea dando uno de sus discursillos de la amistad!

-NOOOOO! AUXILIO! Sáquenme de aquí!

Ja ja ja, lo siento, no pude evitarlo... Es que desde hace mucho que quería hacer esto, mala broma, lo se, je je. Pero fue solo un pequeño capricho, para romper el hielo. Después de esto hasta gracia les hará. Bien, ahora al fic de verdad...

_**Capítulo 6.**_

Trató de soltarse bruscamente, valiéndose de patadas, mordidas, codazos y moviéndose como una cucaracha que a caído de espaldas; algo no muy digno de verse en el empresario más exitoso de Domino City.

En un momento cuando lo habían soltado un poco solo pudo reunir todo el tiempo para decir – ¡maldito, suéltame!- y luego volver a ser callado.

No lo podía creer, eso era merecedor de una queja en ese lugar. No podían arrastrarlo cual animal y obligarlo a entrara a una habitación sin los demás. Él era Seto Kaiba. Él podría hacer cerrar la maldita casa si le diera la gana.

Si al menos lo soltara, no le importaría. Claro, avanzaría después de golpear al desgraciado que lo estaba casi ahogando.

Mas todos los intentos no sirvieron de nada ya que el terco actor de la casa no lo dejaría en paz y cada vez lo arrastraba más a lo que parecía ser otra puerta de la habitación. Seguramente un baño.

Calmándose un poco y manteniendo la compostura miró la parte de habitación que le era posible ver, ya que solo tenía el ángulo del frente. Era un cuarto vacío, no había nada. De paredes blancas amarillentas y las esquinas negras, pero nada.

En cuanto a la "criatura" que lo había llevado no podía verla, con excepción de la mano azulada y húmeda que tenía en la boca y en el cuello, la sentía fría y podía ver venas prominentes como sogas que se incrustaban en la delgada piel y las uñas casi transparentes que dejaban ver los pequeños vasos verduscos de su interior.

Fue empujado al baño con brusquedad, haciendo que se cayera de bruces en el piso y al darse la vuelta solo lo esperaba un portazo que casi le da en plena nariz y el sonido de agua corriendo.

Trató de abrirla nuevamente, pero estaba con el seguro. Lo habían dejado encerrado.

Saliendo de su estupor momentáneo giró para ver en donde lo habían dejado.

Olía a diablos. Hizo un gesto con la nariz antes de levantarse y analizar el lugar. Definitivamente debía salir de allí.

Era efectivamente un baño de material blanco, por supuesto, que ya no tanto. Todo estaba podrido y mohoso. Y para terminar, era excesivamente pequeño, no había lugar donde moverse, excepto por donde había caído.

Se acercó al lavabo para verlo más de cerca. Bueno, había pagado ¿no es así?. Al menos quería asustarse de algo que viera en ese lugar, algo que no fuera analizado fríamente por su intelecto y burlado por su ego.

No sabía cuan equivocado estaba.

Cuando lo vio desde arriba... no había nada.

Alzó una ceja con arrogancia y rodando los ojos

-Hum, lo que esperaba, nada.

Un sonido proveniente del lavabo distrajo su mirada de nuevo hacía abajo. Era como agua. Enfocó su vista más en el conducto del desagüe, gorgoteaba.

De repente dio un paso atrás, trasbillando. Sangre, sangre salía a borbotones del agujero del lavabo , llenándolo totalmente y derramando los excesos al piso, esparciendo parte de ella en sus zapatos. Retrocedió una vez más tropezando con la cortina de baño que estaba a pocos centímetros de allí.

Miró a su alrededor buscando una salida, la adrenalina estaba tomando control de su cuerpo, no podía controlar los latidos de su corazón. Se enfurecía consigo mismo por dejarse llevar por sus emociones, él sabía que eso era pura ficción, algo que él mismo podía programar desde su computadora.

Pero algo era hacerlo desde allá afuera, y otra muy diferente estar ahí adentro viendo todo eso. La sangre seguía chorreando por el piso cada vez acercándose más a su espacio.

- Tranquilízate Kaiba.- se dijo a sí mismo tratando de calmarse e ignorar el líquido que estaba por tocarlo.

Cuando ya no le quedaba espacio, para seguir retrocediendo (especialmente porque no quería ensuciar sus exclusivos zapatos de diseñador, ¬¬U) no tuvo más opción que abrir la cortina de baño, con la idea de meterse allí y tratar de abrir la estúpida puerta, tomar a Mokuba de donde fuera que estuviese, raptar al estúpido rubio a la fuerza, salir de ese estúpido lugar, llegar a su estúpida casa, gritarles a sus estúpidos empleados y vivir feliz por siempre jamás.

Pero, en sus planes no estaba encontrarse con lo que vio allí adentro.

-Ah!- fue lo único que puedo decir, reprimiendo sus emociones lo más que podía. Y soltando la cortina por mero reflejo, retrocediendo y manchando su pesada gabardina con el líquido del piso.

En la bañera, llena de sangre también se encontraba el ejemplar humano más pálido que hubiera visto en su vida, con sus miembros superiores e inferiores reposando en los filos. Y la expresión aterrorizada, con los ojos abiertos, viéndolo directamente.

-Tengo que salir de aquí.- dijo con un tono de preocupación cerrando nuevamente la cortina y no importándole mancharse otra vez.

Esta vez, se acercó a la puerta decidido a abrirla como fuese. Con su hombro la empujó desde una distancia prudente, logrando forzarla y salir de allí.

Cuanto hubiese dado por permanecer allí después de eso.

-¡Que demonios!

Las paredes blancas ya no estaban tan vacías como cuando las había visto antes.

'Vas a morir'

'Se lo que hiciste el verano pasado' ¬¬U (uhh...)

'Te destrozaré'

'Te devoraré'

'Te mataré'

Todo esto escrito con chorreantes y espantosas letras rojas, llenaban todas las cuatro paredes haciendo el cuarto tétrico y asqueroso.

Kaiba sintió unas horribles arcadas. Y se inclinó un poco hacia delante en el justo momento que el sonido de una escotilla se oía y algo cayendo se podía escuchar.

Alzó la vista por instinto y vio otro cuerpo guindando espantosamente de una cuerda por el cuello. Era una niña, de cabello largo y negro que le tapaba la cara y vestida de un trapo blanco de hospital, con las brazos colgando y la cabeza abajo.

-Pero que...

Pero no puedo completar la frase porque vio que el cuerpo alzaba la cabeza dejando ver la cara morada de la menor con los ojos abiertos. En la frente, un agujero negruzco y rojo que de seguro eran "los efectos" de una bala.

Kaiba hizo una expresión indescifrable entre nerviosismo y asco.

La cabeza giró pesadamente hacia un lado del cuerpo y ésta sonrió mientras seguía viéndolo.

Corrió hacia la puerta e hizo lo mismo que había echo en el baño, la empujo con el hombro y una parte de la espalda tratando de escapar. Pero esta vez, no le funcionó. La puerta no cedió.

- ¡Demonios! De seguro que me vengaré, ¡escuchaste!- Dijo furioso a la pequeña actriz, la cual no puedo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara más.

Intentó nuevamente derribar la puerta, esta vez imprimiendo casi toda su fuerza. Se estaba cansando de esto.

Miró a su alrededor tratando de ignorar las palabras de las paredes que parecían que se iban llenando cada vez más de sangre escurriendo. Fijo su vista en algo en especial, un frase que no había visto antes cuando salió del baño. Frunció el seño.

'Joey Wheeler no saldrá con vida'

¿Cómo demonios habían averiguado el nombre de los que iban a entrar, si escogían los grupos un minuto antes de hacerlo? Algo estaba mal, muy mal.

-Ja! ¿Y quien se supone que va a matarlo? ¿Ella?

La niña seguía con la vista todos sus pasos a cada momento, girando con la cuerda. Sus ojos rojos y desorbitados no lo dejaban en paz.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? Estoy tratando de salir de aquí y tu no ayudas mucho.

Bien, ya se sentía en verdad estúpido. Hablando con una niña de no más de 6 años que estaba colgando del cuello del techo, que por efectos de la tecnología no la ahorcaba de verdad, con su ropa llena de alguna cosa roja viscosa y muy poco presentable.

Pero, ésta tenía otros planes. Alzó una mano en dirección contraria del ojiazul, señalando otra puerta que no había visto antes.

-Bien, lo que tu digas. Donde sea debe ser mejor que aquí.- dijo caminando pausadamente hacia la puerta y abriéndola.

No era nada parecido a lo que había visto en las dos habitaciones anteriores. Eran unas escaleras descendientes en forma de caracol.

Las paredes estaban hechas de piedras unidas y los escalones igual. Por estar hecho de ese tipo de material, el ambiente estaba húmedo y frío. Podía ver gracias a unas antorchas puestas en lo alto de las paredes.

No tenía adonde más ir, a excepción de la habitación que había dejado y no quería volver allí definitivamente, así que decidió bajar las escaleras.

Lo condujeron a lo que parecían las mazmorras. Mas parecía una especie de templo, con antorchas también en todas las paredes de piedra.

Y al final solo había algo, una caja negra alargada con extraños adornos y símbolos alrededor. Un ataúd.

Lo miró unos instantes y al final decidió acercarse para ver que era lo que ocultaban allí, quizás le diera una pista para salir ya que no veías otra puerta.

-¿Se supone que debo abrir eso?

Lo abrió y echo la tapa por algún lugar creando un sonido metálico que resonó por toda la habitación.

No bien vio lo que había dentro se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de reprimir un grito de angustia.

-No... ¡Dios! Joey...

Eso era enfermo. Se supone que esto era un simple paseo, no significaba que harían daño a los visitantes.

Se veía sumamente pálido, pero afortunadamente respiraba. Parecía que lo hubiesen noqueado o se había desmayado.

Llevó una mano a la mejilla de Joey, retrocediendo algunas veces, pero al final tocando la suave piel del rostro del rubio.

-Despierta... cachorro, despierta.

_**Cap6. Fin- Continua...**_

_Este creo que es el capitulo que más facil se me ha hecho hacer, si! Creo que estoy mejorando en esto.Estoy muy feliz por sus opiniones, me han subido el animo. Muchas gracias! ¿Qué le paso a Joey? Je je, ni yo mismo se ... Uh.. pregunta, estoy quebrantando alguna ley de al contestar los rws? _

Kaede Sakuragi: Aquí esta lo de la desaparición, espero que te haya gustado. No sabía como hacer las reacciones de Kaiba ya que no me lo imagino gritando como niña.. Y lo de terror, bueno, no es mi especialidad, pero traté... Besos y gracias!

_Remi: je je, amiga! Me gusta como usas esa palabra. Al último viste que ya se van acercando un poco más. Gracias y te me cuidas._

_6April Kaiba9: Muxas gracias! Lo del ataud me dio una idea, aunque fuera broma, pues lo incluí aquí, gracias. Chaos!_

_Lady-Amaltea: mi primer intento de poner terror, (a mi me asusto porque tuve que proyectarlo primero) pero no se a ustedes, ya que fue por petición mayoritaria. Dura unos 25 minutos creo...Gracias y Suerte!_

_Espe-wheeler: Gracias por tu opinión. En cuento a lo de publicar, tienes que tener una cuenta en fanfiction (eso lo haces en la página principal donde dice 'register') Cuando ya tienes la cuenta pones 'logIn'. Pones lo que te piden y entras. En un menu dice 'Documents', allí tienes que subir los archivos de tus fics, preferible del word. Luego vas a 'Stories' del menu y pones 'new story'. En el formulario pones lo que te piden y cuando te piden el documento hay una barra donde estan los que acabas de subir y lo seleccionas y listo!_

_Copo-chan: mmm... gracias. Y perdón por aceptar la idea mayoritaria del terror. Pero no es tanto. Te recompensaré por esto. Bye!_

_Becky-chan: Ya estan juntos de nuevo.. mmm, aunque no creo que sea la forma que tu querías, je je, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso... Gracias!_

_Miguel: No puedo creer que aun sigas ahí, ggrrraacciiiasss! Y lo de la peli, pues se me hace 8, es q yo me asusto de todo... De todos modos gracias. Un beso!_

_Lady Grayson: Ja ja, muchas gracias. Me haré diseñadora de casa del terror! Je je. Aquí esta la continuación, espero que te siga gustando. Besos!_

_Juli: HOLA! Si que me he reido con tu historia, especialmente lo de tu mamá, ya me imagino a la mía haciendo eso, ja ja ja! Me diste una gran idea para el final, pero tendrá que esperar un poco. Hey! Y nada de que me molestas, me animas mucho! Te agradezco mucho mucho! Besos, besos y más besos! _

_Nota final: En todo caso, si es que de verdad es ilegal eso de responder los reviews, pos les dejo mi msn pa que me agreguen y podamos hablar bien y de todas sus dudas y comentarios: ._


	7. Secuestro, Joey Wheeler

"**La casa del terror"**

**Basado en Yu Gi Oh**

Seto x Joey By Reiko 

**Disclaimer:** Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece, esta historia esta hecha de fan para fans, sin fines de lucro.

**Warnings:** Slash/ Yaoi

La criatura que se había presentado en un principio sonrió con sus dientes amarillentos de nueva cuenta y murmuró algo pracido a "noo ssse sseparenn dell grrupo" y abrió la puerta.

Como siempre no se podían ver lo que había allí adentro. Ya se estaba cansando de esto, que no simplemente podrían dejar las malditas luces prendidas para que pudieran ver por donde pasaban y no pisar al que estaba adelante dando tales trompicones dignos de feria. La próxima vez llevaría una linterna.

Claro, si es que se le ocurría de nuevo la brillante idea de poner un pie en esos centros. No lo haría nunca más estando cuerdo.

A menos que una de las atracciones fuera ver a cierta rubia decapitada y sufriendo mucho. Entraría una y otra vez solo para disfrutar de tal cuarto y se quedaría allí riéndose a más no poder, como quien se sube a la montaña rusa, vomita, y luego tiene la más sincera expresión de "¡subamos otra vez!".

Cuanto daño le había hecho aquella mujer.

Sonrió un poco cuando la imagen de Seto Kaiba se vino a su mente. Era como una clase de barrera a esa clase de pensamientos. Algo mejor para pensar. Se sonrojo un poco.

Aun estaba un poco nervioso por la desaparición de Kaiba, y trataba de cuidar por la seguridad del chibi delante suyo. Si le pasaba algo, seguro Kaiba le cobraría dos por uno.

Bueno, el punto era que habían entrado al cuarto.

Cuando prendieron la luz parecía ser la habitación de un niño pequeño, con pequeñas figuras de animales y muchos colores en las paredes, todo irradiaba inocencia.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul cielo y en el techo había adornos con formas de nubes.

Los peluches en la tarima que estaba arriba de la cama eran todos de diversos animales con unos ojazos que daban ganas de abrazarlos hasta tener la impresión de estar estrangulándolos a pesar de ser objetos inanimados.

Era todo un cielo. Solo faltaba una cancioncita de cuna y los incesantes y estresantes llantos de un bebe.

¿Qué demonios hacia ese cuarto allí?

De que tenía que asustarse ¿de lo peluches?

Pero no era de estar bromeando. El piso de tablas de madera debajo de ellos empezaron a moverse de una lado a otro haciendo el piso irregular y haciendo caer a algunos que no pudieron resistir más el equilibrio.

Él fue uno de ellos por tratar de agarrar a Mokuba para que no cayese. Y no lo hizo, pero él si.

Cuando el movimiento se detuvo uno de los focos que alumbraba la habitación se rompió si más dejándola con la débil luz de un solo foco dando un toque sombrío.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco haciéndolos a todos mirar hacia ella. Cuando regresaron la vista hacia al frente (Joey aun en el piso) todo el escenario había cambiado. Era el mismo pero demasiado viejo y gastado.

La pintura toda corroída y verdosa con marcas de lo que parecían ser uñas raspándola había sustituido el lindo tapiz de antes. Los peluches estaban todos regados por el suelo, a muchos les faltaban partes, como los ojos, la cabeza, y los que aun seguían completos parecía como si su expresión enternecedora había cambiado para dar lugar a un gesto sombrío y macabro.

- SALGAN DE AQUÍ.- se escuchó una voz ronca y pesada que parecía provenir de la misma habitación con un eco marcado.

Nadie lo pensó dos veces e hicieron caso sin vacilar ni un momento. Salieron corriendo como una manada hacia la entrada. Todos lograron salir menos la última persona. Joey.

Cuando Mokuba había logrado llegar hasta el otro lado de la puerta ésta repentinamente se volvió a cerrar y cuando Joey trató de abrirla nuevamente, no pudo, estaba cerrada con seguro.

- ¡Maldita sea!- dijo agitado tratando de forzarla empujando con todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitían, moviéndola atrás y adelante y poniendo su peso también para ayudarse.

- ¡Joey! ¡No puedo abrirla desde afuera!.- escuchó que Mokuba le decía con una voz entrecortada y sentía como el chibi también utilizaba sus limitadas fuerzas para poder sacarlo.

Al darse cuenta que la puerta estaba diseñada para no abrirse tuvo que resignarse a permanecer allí y encontrar algún otro modo de salir.

- ¡Mokuba! Recuerda lo que te dije, esto es solo un juego. Sigue adelante. Yo estaré bien. Nos encontraremos al final. – le dijo con una voz aparentemente calmada.- Eso espero- dijo al final para sí mismo con voz más baja.

Escuchó un nuevo forcejeo de la parte de afuera, como un último esfuerzo pero como ya lo sabía, la puerta no cedió.

- Perdóname Joey.- y luego solo escuchó los pasos de los demás a través del corredor.

Volteó de nuevo para ver que era lo que podía hacer. Y para su horror descubrió que la luz estaba casi apagada. Solo había una tenue luz que se iba extinguiendo con el foco.

No le gustaban los lugares cerrados y oscuros. Desde pequeño creía tener una leve claustrofobia y no se sentía nada bien casi no ver nada y saber que estaba en una habitación pequeña y cerrada.

Se acercó a una pequeña cómoda que había en una de las paredes del cuarto y buscó algo que le pudiera dar una pista de porque estaba allí, y como salir.

Arriba de ésta había un espejo en el que pudo ver su piel más pálida de lo normal. Bajó la vista hacia la cómoda y vio que había un pergamino con un dibujo con crayones negros que parecía haber sido hecho por un niño. Era la habitación donde estaba, representado por pequeños cajones que decían el nombre de las cosas.

Abrió los ojos exageradamente cuando desdobló el papel y pudo ver que en el fondo de éste, al frente del cajón que decía "cómoda", había una forma con palitos de un ser humano con solo los ojos repasados varias veces con el crayón, como dos enormes hoyos en el rostro, vacíos. Y al lado estaba escrito su nombre.

JOEY WHEELER.

- ¡Pero que demonios!- gritó y miró a su alrededor especialmente atrás solo por el simple nerviosismo normal que uno tiene cuando está en una situación así.

Al regresar la vista al papel para corroborar que era su nombre el que estaba escrito allí con letra irregular e infantil, no solo vio eso. Vio otra figura que no había estado allí antes. Justo detrás de la figura con su nombre estaba dibujado otra representación de un ser humano con los ojos del mismo tipo que los suyos pero con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro y sosteniendo algo en su mano derecha. Y apuntaba, directo hacia su figura.

Subió su vista viendo el espejo y justo detrás suyo vio una masa sanguinolenta con forma de rostro humano que tenía la expresión de estar sonriendo, levantando su mano y dejando ver un cuchillo que apuntaba directo a su espalda.

-¡¡¡¡AHHH!

Sintiendo como el sudor frío corría por su espalda y temblando ligeramente giró completamente su cuerpo hacia atrás bruscamente antes del impacto.

Nada.

Solo estaba la habitación y nada más.

Soltó el "mapa" repentinamente y corriendo se dirigió a la puerta para empezar a golpearla sin ningún recato y tratar de derribarla.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Maldita casa del demonio! Déjenme salir- y respondiendo a esto la misma voz ronca que antes había escuchado empezó a reír y la luz se apagaba cada vez más haciendo más oscuro el lugar. Las paredes parecían más cercanas y cerradas.

Su perspectiva estaba cambiando poco a poco, símbolo inequívoco de que iba a sufrir una crisis de claustrofobia si no salía de allí lo más rápido que podía.

Mientras golpeaba la puerta giraba repetidas veces para constatar que nadie le seguía. Especialmente porque sabía que había alguien allí adentro con él, escondido en alguna de las esquinas ya oscuras por la falta de luz.

Dejó de golpear por falta de energía y volteó apoyando su espalda en la puerta y sintiendo como su cuerpo iba deslizándose por ésta hasta quedar sentado, respirando agitadamente.

La habitación se cerraba para él. Dificultosamente ahora podía respirar, lo tenía que hacer por la boca con un sonido seco que parecía asma y estaba más agitado que nunca por los esfuerzos realizados con sus golpes. No habían servido para nada y ahora le hacia más mal.

Su corazón se había acelerado y retumbada en su pecho como un tambor que podía escuchar muy bien sin necesidad de tomarse el pulso.

Sudaba, un sudor frío que lo hacía temblar y el aire artificial que rodeaba la habitación empeoraba las cosas haciéndolo sentir un frío terrible que le había secado la garganta. Respirar le lastimaba.

Hace mucho que no había tenido una de las crisis de su maldita fobia y no recordaba cuan horribles podían ser. Si seguía allí se desmayaría.

De repente las luces volvieron a su estado normal alumbrando todo a su alrededor, lo cual sirvió para calmarlo un poco.

Pero su calma duró poco ya que al poco tiempo volvió a ver el rostro que había sito antes, pero esta vez eran dos.

Dos formas humanas que no parecían tener piel, solo podía ver carne viva con sangre corriendo por cada uno de sus miembros, las ropas desgarradas y quemadas.

Instintivamente sus piernas empujaron hacia atrás encontrándose con el obstáculo de la puerta. Su mirada asustada seguía fija en los dos seres que caminaban hacia él.

Se acercaron a él y lo tomaron de los brazos prácticamente arrastrándolo, sin mirarlo siquiera. Lo obligaron a caminar hacia el closet del otro lado de la habitación.

- ¡Suéltenme! De seguro me quejaré se esto. ¡Que me suelten he dicho! ¡¡¡Agghhh! ¡Nadie se mete con Joey Wheeler!

Más estos parecían que no escuchaban y ni siquiera se dignaron a mirarlo.

Joey forcejeaba pero por los esfuerzos y la falta de una buena respiración y circulación de la sangre no podía hacer nada contra los dos actores.

Abrieron la puerta y descubrió que no era lo que parecía. Eran escaleras, escaleras que parecían antiguas y de piedra con antorchas en las paredes (n/a: la misma descripción de las del capitulo anterior).

Lo siguieron arrastrando ya un poco más calmado al ver que no podría soltarse. Bajaban hacía la habitación oscura de piedra. No pudo ver más detalles porque era arrastrado con más fuerza cada vez hacia una cosa cuadrada y negra.

Se aterrorizó. Era un ataúd Vacío.

No, no, no, No, NO!

-NO! Suéltenme malditos- dijo empujando hacia atrás tratando inútilmente de huir.- ¡¡AARRGGG! NO, POR FAVOR, NO!

Empezaba a sentir unas tremendas arcadas por la bilis acumulada en su garganta, y la adrenalina no le ayudaba en nada más que para sentir un tremendo dolor en el estómago que las empeoraba.

Cuando las dos figura los pudieron alzar sin ninguna dificultad excepto por las patadas que tiraba par tratar de soltarse, lo colocaron dentro de la caja negra. Y sin más cerraron la tapa.

- QUE MALDITO ENFERMO JUEGO ES ÉSTE. DEJENME SALIR, DESGRACIADOS. DEJENME SALIR! AHHH! POR FAVOR, DEJENME SALIR...- gritaba desesperadamente golpeando la tapa de su reducida prisión hasta llegar a hacerse daño. Era peor que estar en la habitación anterior. Su respiración era mucho más irregular mientras seguía gritando sin la esperanza de que alguien pudiera escucharlo.- DEJENME por favor.. de...jen... me... salir, por... fa..vor...

Sus fuerzas empezaban a extinguirse y sus gritos y golpes eran cada vez más débiles hasta llegar al punto de tener un leve susurro que apenas él escuchaba.

- por... fav..favor...- sintiéndose cada vez más pesado y mareado, lo último que pudo recordar en toda aquella oscuridad fue un par de ojos azules- se...to...

Luego nada. Oscuridad Total.

Cap7. Fin- Continua.

Pido perdón por haber demorado. Pero creo que este me ha costado mucho. Estoy deprimida entre seguirlo o no. El 5 de abril entre a clase pero no es por eso que he demorado. Por un repentino arranque de locura le pedí a mi mejor amiga que lo lea y me ha dicho que es una tontería, una estupidez, que debería emplear mi tiempo en cosas más productivas. Lloré como no tienen idea, fue horrible escuchar eso después de el esfuerzo que me ha tomado, especialmente porque es algo que me gusta. Y cada vez que me sentaba en el ordenador me bloqueaba pensando en ello. Perdóneme ustedes, a quienes si les gusta lo que hago. Lo siento mucho y lo seguiré por ustedes. Gracias por leer.

_Kaede Sakuragi: Muchas gracias, siempre eres la primera que me lee. Espero poder verte de nuevo por el msn. Espero tu fic pronto eh! Besos!_

_Espe- Wheeler: Quisiera poder leer algo tuyo, porque no haces una cuenta nueva? Y gracias por tus comentarios. Aquí ya esta lo que pasó con el cachorro. Aun sigue vivo, no te preocupes por eso que no mataré a nadie. Nos leemos pronto. Chao!_

_Randa-1: ja ja ja, me ha dado mucha risa tu review, tienes razón, es algo muy propio de Seto Kaiba. Gracias por seguir leyendo._

_Lady- Amaltea: Eres de las que a seguido mi historia desde casi el inicio. Te agradezco mucho. Bueno, aquí esta lo que paso con Joey mientras habían secuestrado a Kaiba. Yo también me rei con mi ocurrencia de "se lo que hiciste el verano pasado", vino de la nada. Espero que te siga gustando. Besos!_

_Juli: Siempre me entretengo mucho leyendo tus reviews, muchas gracias por tratar de dejármelos siempre. Puesss, yo no lo voy mucho a las pelis de terror, nunca puedo dormir! Y lo que hay aquí es mi mera imaginación con alguna que otra idea que he consultado con otras personas. Yo también odio las ratas! Ah! Si me lo hubiesen hecho a mi no le volvería a hablar. Em, te agradezco de todo corazón por tus comentarios al final, me animaron mucho. Gracias._

_Copo-chan: Pequeña, eres tan linda. Me hace mucha gracias leer los reviews que me dejas, muchas gracias. Espero que el chap te guste._

_Miguel: Es que en mi ciudad usan el centro de juegos para hacer todos los años la casa del terror, por eso es tan grande. Te agradezco mucho mucho que sigas allí. Yo también me pregunto quien esta haciendo estas bromas al ceo, no lo se... je je. Besos y te espero en el proximo._

_6April Kaiba9: Um.. no entendí la última parte pero creo que se de lo que hablas, quizás si lo haga… Gracias y te me cuidas._

_Hibary Hiwatari: De seguro quieres matarme en estos instantes, pero estoy segura que todo se solucionara (...eso espero). Por ahora me esconderé por seguridad, je je. Gracias._

_Sessho Love: Como dije antes, no mataré a nadie (claro, si lo hago ustedes me matan a mi) Gracias por el review. Besos!_

_Sayuki: ejem... JOEY NO ESTA MUERTO! Lo siento, je je, prometo por los ojos de Kaiba que no mataré a nadie. Muchas gracias por tu review! _

_Chiaki Wheeler: Gracias por leer. Ya lo seguí ves? Y bueno, aun esta en suspenso lo del otro capitulo pero en el siguiente veremos, es que necesitaba explicar que paso con Joey. Besos y te me cuidas._

_Nota especial: No se como más agradecer lo que todas ustedes hacen por mi al dejar su apoyo en palabras. Me alegra tener personas que gusten de mi trabajo ya que sino hubiera vuelto a leer todo lo que me han dicho habría abandonado esto, dejando frustradas a ustedes y a mi misma. Muchísimas gracias de corazón. _


	8. ¡Dejenlo en paz!

"**La casa del terror"**

**Basado en Yu Gi Oh**

Seto x Joey By Reiko 

**Disclaimer:** Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece, esta historia esta hecha de fan para fans, sin fines de lucro.

**Warnings:** Slash/ Yaoi

Había tratado de todos los modos posibles de despertarlo, hablándole, tocando su rostro, moviéndolo un poco hasta llegar a zarandearlo y hasta suaves golpecitos en la mejilla.

Pero nada. Y al no tener nada a mano, ni siquiera agua, no podía utilizar nada. Maldecía el momento en que se le ocurrió la gran idea de dejar todo objeto de comunicación en el condenado casillero de afuera.

- ¡Despierta maldita sea!- le había pedido en un último intento donde su paciencia ya había llegado al limite y su preocupación disfrazada de ira era incontrolable.

Al ver que Joey no respondía se desesperó un poco. Juntó dos dedos y buscó el pulso en el blanco cuello. Apenas pudo reconocerlo, estaba muy débil. También la palidez extrema del rubio era preocupante.

Aunque su expresión era tranquila, como si disfrutase de haber caído inconsciente en lugar de tener el conocimiento de estar encerrado en un espacio tan reducido. Vamos, hasta él se desesperaría de entrar a un ataúd oscuro, omitiendo sus tendencias casi vampíricas cuando se encerraba en su estudio y la única luz era la que provenía de su amada computadora.

Frunció el seño cuando notó que su mano aún estaba en el cuello del rubio, acariciándolo. La retiró.

Bien. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Seto analizó la situación en que se encontraba.

Estaba encerrado en una casa del demonio de la que solo podía salir hasta pasar por todos los cuartos habidos y por haber, y encontrarse con cosas que realmente no quería saber.

Tenía a algún loco sicótico, que lo conocía, haciéndole bromas de muy mal gusto y tenía unas ganas increíbles de matar a alguien.

Para rematar la cosa ahora se encontraba con que Joey estaba inconsciente por alguna razón que desconocía, y ya sea por altruismo, no podía dejar al rubio allí mientras el encontraba la manera de salir .

Además, ahora que Joey estaba con él, Mokuba andaba por allí solo con los demás del grupo de la casa. Eran ocho personas más, pero igual le preocupaba. Si alguien estaba detrás de él, también estarían atrás de Mokuba. Y una de las razones por la que había aceptado entrar era el acompañarlo.

Tenía que salir.

¡Pero las malditas antorchas se estaban consumiendo!

Bien, por algo él tenía la mente más desarrollada de toda la ciudad de Domino.

Miró alrededor y vio las posibilidades de salida, la puerta por la que él había entrado quedaba totalmente descartada, no quería volver allí por nada del mundo, además que allí es donde habían amenazado a Joey de no salir con vida.

No es que temiera por ello, sino simple precaución, además la puerta del cuarto que daba al pasillo estaba cerrada con seguro y si él no puedo abrirla solo, peor lo haría con algo entre los brazos.

¿Los brazos? Acaso estaba considerando llevar a Joey en ellos.

Bueno, tampoco podía llevarlo arrastrando, o sobre el hombro como saco de papas. Tendría que ser delicado.

Esperaba que en el trayecto pudiera recobrar el conocimiento porque de los contrario sería una carga para él...

Suspiró y hasta se permitió una ligera sonrisa que nadie podría constatar.

No era solo por eso. Estaba preocupado. Si Wheeler no se despertaba en el trayecto era porque estaba demasiado grave, quizás en shock por alguna cosa que hubiera visto.

Colocó los brazos por debajo del delgado cuerpo del rubio, por la espalda y debajo de las rodillas, levantándolo fácilmente, como quién levanta algo sumamente delicado y precioso.

No era muy pesado para la constitución que un hombre de su porte tenía.

Se detuvo unos instantes en el rostro tranquilo de su "carga", recorriendo con sus intensos ojos azules las facciones delicadas pero varoniles, sus pómulos, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios.

Hipnotizándose con la forma tan especial que tenían, ahora pálidos, pero igualmente hermosos.

Levantó la cabeza repentinamente, frunciendo el seño reprochándose por dejar salir sus emociones con tanta facilidad. Ya sabía que no podía controlarlos cuando se encontraba con él, pero no podía ser tan obvio por dios! El era Seto Kaiba.

Era por eso que cada que lo veía no podía evitar pelear o insultarle, para llamar su atención, por que lo necesitaba, para sentirse vivo...

Otra vez volvía a pensar en tonterías, debería estar pensando en tratar de salir de allí.

Al recorrer con la vista por las mazmorras otra vez, se alarmó al ver que ya había menos luz que antes. Pero alcanzó a ver otra escalera que se perdía detrás de un muro, y también una pequeña trampilla en el techo.

Percibía que si habían llevado allí a Joey debería haber sido por las escaleras, porque la trampilla no estaba abierta. Así que tampoco debía ir allí porque quizás la cosa que le había hecho eso a Joey estaba aún allí.

Había una larga cuerda para abrir la trampilla, por su gran altura no se le hizo ningún problema alanzarla y tirar de ella.

Segundos después una escalera de madera calló haciendo un chirrido infernal que duró hasta llegar al suelo. Y subió por ella tratando de mantener el equilibrio en esa reducida superficie y con el peso de Joey encima.

Lo primero que vio fue un cuerpo en el suelo de la habitación.

Un hombre acribillado como unas 10 veces en el pecho y con el cuchillo aún incrustado en él, con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de vacío en el rostro con los ojos abiertos.

Lo ignoró completamente en un acto que cualquiera hubiese considerado inhumano, hasta pateándolo al pasar. Algo que jamás debió haber hecho.

Cuando llegó a la misma altura de la cabeza, la mano del muerto tomó su tobillo haciéndolo dar algunos saltos con el pie libre para mantener el equilibrio.

El acribillado giró completamente su cuerpo en el suelo quedando boca abajo y aferrándose a la tela del pantalón de Kaiba tan fuerte que éste pensó que algún momento lo rompería.

- Suéltame.

Dijo tan fríamente como quien no se encontraba en un lugar totalmente oscuro, siendo sujetado por un muerto viviente y con alguien en brazos.

Naturalmente el otro no lo hizo, y se aferró a él más fuerte aún.

- Te hemos dicho que Joey Wheeler no saldrá de aquí. ¡Déjalo y vete!- dijo con una voz ronca y cesante el que aún se encontraba en el suelo.

Kaiba se detuvo a pensar un momento. Si lo dejaba él podría irse de allí, buscar a Mokuba y no regresar jamás a un lugar como aquél. Olvidándose completamente de la suerte que correría el rubio, el cual no tenía nada que ver en su vida.

Pero, si no le importaba, porque no lo dejó allá abajo, en las mazmorras, donde seguro nadie lo encontraría amenos que lo secuestrasen también. El sabía porque no lo había dejado, por algo que se negó a aceptar por un largo tiempo.

**Flashback**

- ¡Te he dicho que no! Estoy harto de la incompetencia de todos ustedes. ¡Lárgate!- decía con ira pura en la voz mientras respiraba agitado y se apoyaba en su escritorio.

El pobre empleado que solo había cometido el pequeño error de haber sido elegido para comunicarle a Kaiba un bajo de la empresa, salió del despacho del "jefe" con la cabeza baja, y pareciendo apunto de llorar.

Al verlo salir Seto se tiró para atrás en su silla, dejándose caer. Suspiró audiblemente.

Lo único que le ofrecía el empleado era un tranquilizante y él respondía así. Últimamente había notado su humor de perros, gritándole a todo mundo y tratando aún peor a sus empleados.

Hace dos meses que "algo" le molestaba y le hacia comportarse como un monstruo frente a los demás.

Hace dos meses que había dejado el antiguo instituto para inscribirse en uno mejor que estaba más a su nivel.

Hace dos meses que no sociabilizaba con nadie, o mejor dicho, no era obligado a hacerlo.

Hace dos meses que no veía al grupo de Yugi, ni los veía tratando acercarse inútilmente a él.

Hace dos meses que no tenía las apasionadas peleas e incultos con alguien.

Hace dos meses... que no veía a Joey Wheeler.

- ¿Pero que...?- al darse cuanta que una y otra vez sus divagaciones lo llevaban al mismo lugar se reincorporó de su silla, casi cayéndose de ella pero con los sentidos plenos y los ojos como platos.

Y en la intimidad de su oficina se permitió una carcajada, una carcajada casi maniaca mientras tenía una mano tapando su rostro y meneaba la cabeza ligeramente.

- ¿qué me has hecho, Joey Wheeler?- dijo cuando se tranquilizó un poco, mirando la gran ciudad por la ventana de su oficina.

-Necesito unas vacaciones.

**Fin Flashback**

Aferrando más el agarre que tenía en el cuerpo del rubio trató de liberarse, lográndolo ésta vez.

- ¡Y yo les he hecho saber que no lo dejaré! Déjenlo en paz. ¡Que clase de juego es éste!- gritaba a todo el cuarto mientras avanzaba hacia una puerta que parecía ser la salida.

Quizás pudo salir bien de aquella habitación, que ni se molestó en ver que era, pero no pudo salir de la maldita casa.

Habían entrado a una cocina.

Todo el lugar era una porquería. Manchas verdes, amarillas por el piso alguna vez blanco, los electrodomésticos oxidados y cayéndose a pedazos. Al menos estaba iluminado.

La verdad, Joey ya le estaba pesando, y no veía muestras de que despertara.

Bueno, se suponía que todo lo que había allí era pura pintura para hacer ver la cocina así, ¿verdad? Así que no había problema si se sentaba una rato, a menos que a algún "monstruo" se le ocurriera aparecer por allí. Lo cual dudaba.

Delicadamente colocó a Joey en el suelo, apoyándolo contra una pared para que quedara sentado. Mientras que el se dejaba caer a un lado de éste, mirando hacia al frente.

Cuando sintió que el cuerpo del rubio se acercaba como magnéticamente a él, recostándose en su hombro.

Aspiró el delicioso aroma de los cabellos dorados, mmm... miel. Justo como él, dulce, peligroso.

Bajó su rostro hasta la altura de la del otro y observó sus facciones nuevamente. No podía negarlo ya, sentía una increíble atracción por el rubio. Por aquel rubio quisquilloso, irritable, ingenuo y tonto.

Imperceptiblemente había llegado a pocos centímetros de su cara. Subiendo su mano a la altura de su pecho, tomó la barbilla del rubio, levantándola suavemente.

Miró esos labios tan apetecibles, desde donde le llegaba el aliento cálido del rubio, justo a los suyos, haciéndolos palpitar, desear.

Vio cuando los ojos mieles se abrían, cuando lo miraban con sorpresa, con temor. Sabía que se lo haría lamentar después, pero no podía soportarlo más.

-¿qué...?- alcanzó a decir Joey, antes de que Seto callara sus palabras con uno de sus dedos.

- shhh... no digas nada. Solo... déjate hacer.

Y sin más lo besó.

**Fin capítulo 8. Continúa.**

Holaa! Estoy tan feliz! MUUUCCHHHAAS GRACIIAASS! Este capítulo está dedicado a toooddaass ustedes, si tu! Y tu también! Y tu! Todas las que estan atrás de la pantalla leyendo esto. Gracias a ustedes es que esto sigue en pie, y también yo, echándole ganas a todo lo que se hace. Besos, besos, besos!

Kaede Sakuragi: Muchas gracias! Ves? Lo despertó con un beso! Que lindo Seto! Gracias por tus palabras . Besos!

Sayuki: no te preocupes, yo misma me tente a decir unas cuantas verdades. Te agradezco muxo muxo por lo que me dices. Aca el nuevo capítulo! También gracias por leer mi otro fic . Cuidate, si?

Shinigamihan: me alegra que te guste tanto! Da una razón por escribir. Ya estoy mejor. Te me cuidas!

Espe Wheeler: que pena con lo de tus cuentas... has intentado desde otra compu? Bueno, gracias por tus comentarios. Y aquí ya esta el nuevo chap.

Yura: Me alegra mucho ser tan seleccionada entre tantas para que me postees, je je. No te preocupes yo lo continuaré. Gracias.

Shumy: Eso es lo que importa. Trataré de actualiza frecuente, si? Chaus!

Juli: ahhh U... ja ja. Espero que te haya gustado también este chap, aunque no haya tenido nada de terror, quería ma´s aclarar los sentimientos de Seto. Je je, que raro... tener tantas fobias! Yo comparto tu opinión con los ascensores, les tengo terror! Muchas gracias por comprender lo que sentí, y... quisiera leer algo tuyo también...! Y como que pesada? Para nada! Besos, besos!

Randa: Gracias por tu apoyo. Bueno, lo de la casa, realmente nosé quien es el que esta detrás de esto, je je... Cuando me venga la iluminación divina, lo sabremos.

Ank Tenshi: Gracias! Aquí algo del Seto x Joey que se supone que debería haber más, je je..

Copo-chan: No lo dejaré. Gracias por tu review linda!

Nami Ali Shion: Por el apoyo, te agradezco mucho. Con que leas, para mi es suficiente. Aunque algun que otro mensaje diciendo "estoy aún aquí" seria lindo.

Miguel: Como que voluble! Como que voluble! Je je je, muchas gracias, si lo pongo a analizar con mente fría tengo las mismas conclusiones. Ya verás en los demás capítulos las parejas, em, espero... Gracias de nuevo. KKYYYYAAA! Eres el review 50! Si! Gracias!

nikaruchan: je je, no me mates, aquí esta el chap. Gracias a todos ustedes.

Lady Amaltea: Lei! Lei muxo, muxo y por eso el chap ya esta! Gracias por la recomendación! Te me cuidas si?

Paty: Me siento a gusto con lo que hago , je je, ahoro mucho más. Gracias.

Esmeralda Villela: No sabes cuan dentro me a llegado tu mensaje. Es hermoso lo que haces, continuaré el fic, por ti y por ella. Muchas gracias por confiarme algo tan importante, tan significativo. Cuídate, te mando muchos besos y abrazos.

Rosseta: A ti y a tu amiga muchas gracias, ya me siento mejor. Y no te preocupes que si lo cotinuare. Se me cuidan!

Becky Chan: Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado! Me alegra mucho haber podido alegrar tu día con lo que escribo. Muchas gracias por leer y estar pendiente de las actualizaciones! Chao!


	9. Dame una razón

"**La casa del terror"**

**Basado en Yu Gi Oh**

Seto x Joey By Reiko 

**Disclaimer:** Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece, esta historia esta hecha de fan para fans, sin fines de lucro.

**Warnings:** Slash/ Yaoi

La sensación que ambos sentían al tocar los labios del otro era indescriptible, tan dulce, tan apasionada, tan caliente, tan húmeda...

Solo con el ligero toque iniciado por Kaiba ambos no se pudieron separar luego, no quería dejar la embriagante sensación que les producía.

Se encontraban Joey sentado contra la pared, con Seto en medio de sus piernas abiertas, en una posición dulce, apasionada, adonde habían llegado sin notarlo.

Seto se aventuró a más mordiendo el labio inferior del rubio, haciendo que éste gimiera y abriera la boca lo suficiente como para colar su lengua por la abertura, acariciando el húmedo interior, probando su sabor, mmm, chocolate...

En realidad, él estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Pero el quería probar los labios del rubio. Y lo que Seto Kaiba quiere es lo que Seto Kaiba obtiene, así de simple.

Y el rubio no es que se estuviese quejando, claro, que estaba aturdido por recién haber despertado de la inconciencia, por lo que cualquiera creería que estaba aún soñando, como los traviesos pensamientos que siempre tenía en mente, desde hace tanto tiempo.

'¿Qué estoy haciendo? Seto me esta besando y... no me importa. No quiero que pare... ¡pero es un hombre!... ¡N-O M-E I-M-P-O-R-T-A'

Era realmente un sueño, poder probar esos labios que creía fríos, y poder ver lo cálidos y suaves que eran. Sus manos empezaban a jugar en su cuello, mmm...

Mmm? Creyó escuchar algo detrás de ellos, algo lejano, pero perceptible.

De repente abrió los ojos...

- ¡NO...!

Y empujo a Seto con todas sus fuerzas hacia un lado haciéndolo caer de boca en el piso, muy lejos de él. Seto, en su sorpresa solo pudo escuchar algo que partía el aire, y se enterraba en el piso de madera.

- ¿Pero que...?

Y cuando lo vio, no daba crédito a sus ojos. Joey, con las piernas separadas, muy pegado a la pared, con una mirada de horror fija en el hacha que se acababa de clavar en el piso, justo en medio de sus piernas, donde antes había estado Seto.

- ¡Joey, sal de allí!

Y logró salir justo antes que la segunda arremetida se impactara con algo más que la madera.

Un sicótico enmascarado, vestido de negro con varias manchas de lo que parecía ser sangre por todas sus ropas desgarradas (¡uf!¿qué acaso todos tenían que tener esa clase de ropas?) que levantaba una hacha con sangre seca en el filo y lo clavaba por donde le daba la gana, tratando de atinarles a ellos.

Después de salvarse del impacto Joey trató de correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia alguna salida. Él creía que se había terminado, que podrían salir de aquella maldita pesadilla. Pero la suerte no siempre esta a nuestro favor y ahí se veía, corriendo por su vida de un maniaco con una hacha.

Alcanzó a Seto que también estaba tratando de encontrar alguna salida, pero habían cerrado todo escape con seguro. La puerta por donde habían entrado estaba herméticamente cerrada y no parecía haber otra salida.

La verdad, ninguno de los dos tenía las energías para jugar al gato y al ratón, escapando de alguien así.

Fue Seto quien se decidió a confrontarlo. Es decir, ¿eran actores no? No lo importaba hacerle daño con tal de deshacerse de él y que los dejaran en paz.

"...especialmente a Joey" pensó y con una última caricia en sus labios corrió hacia el atacante.

- JOEY, NO TE ACERQUES, TRATA DE SALIR DE AQUÍ.- gritó mientras se acercaba más al otro dispuesto a todo.

Bueno, el no tenía armas, ya que se había quitado todo en los malditos casilleros de afuera, pero tenía su inteligencia y rapidez y eso era suficiente.

Confrontándolo por delante fue como confundió al atacante, cuando pudo moverse para un lado justo antes de que el arma alcanzara su cabeza.

Llegó por la parte de atrás, pero desafortunadamente el enmascarado había logrado girarse antes de que pudiese sacarle el hacha y daba una nueva arremetida contra el aire.

"Joey, sal de aquí" pensó mientras maquinaba otra forma de derrotar al que trataba de matarlo a golpes de hacha. Afortunadamente podía hacer gala de su rapidez logrando así que no le hubiese tocado ni un pelo en todo el tiempo.

Tomó el brazo que arremetía nuevamente, forcejeando por el arma, tratando de quitársela o arrojarla a algún otro lugar. De otra forma, no lograría nada solo defendiéndose y se cansaría pronto.

Necesitaba estar en igualdad de condiciones sin el riesgo de perder la cabeza en el proceso.

Sintió un ardor en la mejilla, estaba seguro que el desgraciado lo había alcanzado, y ahora tendría senda herida.

Miró de reojo alrededor de la habitación y logró visualizar al rubio que desesperadamente trataba de abrir la puerta por la que habían entrado. ¡dios! No lo lograría... Y si él resultaba mal en su confrontación luego irían por Joey.

Ya habían ido por él...

- ¿qué?- cuando pudo darse cuenta eran dos los que estaba en aquella habitación. ¡no dios!

No sabía como, pero había logrado librase del otro, dejándolo en el suelo, de una sola embestida. Tomó el hacha que tenía en sus manos y corrió hacía donde estaba Joey, quien aún no había caído en cuanta del otro invasor.

Uso la velocidad con la que venía para poder imprimir toda esa fuerza en la puerta , logrando destrozarla con el arma para poder salir.

Pero era demasiado tarde, el otro había llegado y había levantado un serrucho justo arriba de la cabeza del rubio.

- ¡NO!

El ambiente se colmo con un olor metálico, seguido del sonido de ropa desgarrándose y una mancha roja en la amarillenta pared.

El sonido de un cuerpo cayendo.

- ¡Seto! ¡No!

Había logrado ponerse en frente justo antes que la arremetida alcanzará a Joey. Recibiendo el golpe con toda su intensidad.

Dolía horriblemente, era como si lo hubieran partido en dos, como si su brazo hubiera sido arrancado. Había dado en su hombro, con toda la intensidad con la que venía. Lacerando la piel, pero afortunadamente no rompiendo nada.

Joey atrapó el cuerpo de Kaiba antes de que tocara el suelo y vio horrorizado la mancha de sangre que se expandía por su chaqueta blanca, tiñéndola de rojo.

- ¿por qué?- dijo viendo hacia arriba, mirando al otro enmascarado con rencor en sus comúnmente dulces ojos- ¿me querían a mi, no? Que tiene que ver él en todo esto. ¡Son unos malditos enfermos!

Una risotada llenó el ambiente, una risa fría, producida por el eco que hacía con la mascara.

- No, no, pequeño Joey. Lo queríamos a él. Tu solo eras la carnada.

- Pero... ¿por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Ustedes ni siquiera se tenían que haber enterado que venía! ¡Él vino por Mokuba!

A todo esto, Kaiba no estaba inconsciente, estaba muriéndose del dolor en su brazo pero su fortaleza no permitía que se desmayara. Y estaba escuchado todo lo que decían... ¿Qué lo querían a él? Y porque se tenían que meter con Joey... cobardes.

"¿Pero como...? Mokuba...no"

- ¿Aun no lo entiendes? No, no lo creo, pequeño Joey. Pero por ahora no te diré nada, ya que tengo que llevarlos a un lugar muy bonito... te aseguro que te gustará. A los dos.- dijo de nuevo aquella voz ronca. Mientras observaba como el otro ya se había recuperado y estaba al lado suyo, listo para poder llevarlos a donde fuera que los llevarían.

- NO dejaré que lo lleven a ningún lado.

- ja ja ja ¿Eso crees? No eres competencia para nosotros, pequeño Joey... Ya que nosotros, somos un poco más rápidos. En todo sentido. Así que ríndete pacíficamente y evita que le hagamos daño a esa cara tan bonita, ¿no te parece?- dijo alzándole con una mano el mentón, delicadamente pero firme, colocando cada uno de sus dedos. -¡que pena que ya seas de otro!- dijo al fin soltando bruscamente su rostro.

Ante estas acciones, Joey mantenía su actitud altiva y desafiante, aún sujetando el alto cuerpo de Kaiba, con sus dos brazos, pro lo que no podía defenderse.

Seto, quiso moverse para estamparle un puño en la cara enmascarada de aquel tipo, por atreverse a tocar a su cachorro, ¿suyo?

"si, mío"

Desafortunadamente, no podía ni siquiera hablar sin el riesgo de dejar escapar el grito de dolor que tenía atragantado en la garganta.

Con muchos forcejeos de parte de Joey, con su limitado movimiento, terminaron al fin llevándoselos a ambos. A Joey prácticamente arrastrándolo, con unos grilletes que le habían colocado en las manos.

Y a Kaiba, bueno, a Kaiba como saco de papas, no importándoles el dolor que le estaba provocando.

- ¡Por dios! No es para tanto, solo fue la piel, no te estas muriendo.

Y él solo pudo mirarlo con la mirada más fría que pudiese haber creado en una situación así.

Joey ya no forcejeaba, solo caminaba con la mirada baja, no atreviéndose a mirar al frente.

Los estaban llevando a un pasillo nuevo, donde al final había una especie de ascensor antiguo, todo oxidado y lleno de animales de los cuales era mejor no saber su procedencia.

Bajaron por aquel artefacto, no escuchando más ruido que el chillido del metal viejo rozando alguna otra parte que hacia un sonido horrible.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la planta baja, entraron a un único cuarto que quedaba allí abajo.

Era otro cuarto de piedra, parecido a alguno que había visto en los libros de la edad media. Pero alumbrado con un solo foco que venía de un alambre del techo, dándole un ambiente de penumbra terrible para las depresiones, y solo había dos objetos en la sala, una silla y... una guillotina.

Joey se desespero al ver aquello, jalando de las cadenas de sus grilletes, haciéndose daño. Pero estaba aterrado.

- No te preocupes pequeño Joey- le dijo el único de los dos que le había hablado, estaba empezando a odiar ese "pequeño Joey"- 'eso' no es para ti.

Haciendo una rápida conclusión, como cuando descubres que uno más uno no es tres, jaló con más desesperación, pero ahora hacia otra dirección, hacia donde estaban llevando a Seto.

- ¡Malditos! ¡No lo harán! ¡KAIBA! ¡Kaiba levántate! ¡LEVANTATE! Por favor... POR FAVOR... ¡SETO! ¡SETO REACCIONA! POR FAVOR.. por favor... no hagan esto.

- ¿qué no lo hagamos?- decía la voz divertida mientras amarraba a Joey a la silla que estaba frente a la guillotina- ¿qué no hagamos que? ¿matarlo? ¿destrozarlo frente a ti? ¿torturarlo? Dime, pequeño Joey.

Las lagrimas de Joey ya no podía controlarlas, salían solas, quemándole por dentro, con el mayor dolor en el pecho que podía haber sentido antes, mientras observaba como el cuerpo débil de Kaiba era sujetado firmemente de rodillas frente a la cabecera del artefacto.

- Noo.. por... por.. favor... no hagas esto... haré lo que quieras... no hagas esto por favor...

- ja ja ja ¿qué harás lo que quiera?- dijo acercándose a su oído- pues nunca me digas eso porque podía tomármelo muy a pecho...- luego se levantó de nuevo y habló normalmente- Dame una razón, una sola buena razón para no hacerlo pequeño Joey, y los dejaremos en paz.

Joey derramaba lagrimas y ya casi no podía hablar ¿una razón? ¿Qué quería este sujeto? Una razón... una razón...

Mientras tanto, el otro ya había amarrado a Kaiba a la base de la guillotina, esperando la señal del otro.

El segundo hizo una señal con la mano. Y fue cuando éste levantó el hacha justo arriba de la cabeza de Seto.

Una razón... una razón...

Joey cerró sus ojos a la desesperación. No podía pensar con claridad.

Escuchó el sonido del hacha cortar el aire cuando la subió y sus nervios ya casi dominaban todo su ser.

Una razón... una razón...

De repente abrió sus ojos. La imagen no se le hizo más terrible.

- ¡PORQUE LO AMO!

Después de aquello solo el sonido del hacha cortando el aire y un sonido seco.

Fin. Capítulo 9. Continua.

Bien, que puedo decir? Perdón. Juro que tengo todo! Solo que me cuesta escribirlo, porque ando de loca de un lado para otro, ejem... presidente estudiantil... pero aquí esta! Siiii! Al fin! al fin! Gracias por seguir aquí. Este capítulo es un poco angst, eh? Pero me gustó! Espero que a ustedes también!

Je je, los que estén interesados, en un break del fic también escribi "Me he dado cuenta... que te amo" un Duke x Tristan, por favor... (haciendo promoción de mis fics) Búsquenlo en mi profile, porfas!

Rosseta: muchas gracias por seguir aquí, no te preocupes, yo ya estoy bien, gracias, je je. Te me cuidas si?

Ank Tenshi: ja ja, no te preocupes, es un placer contestarte, y gracias por tus comentarios. Algo acertada en "el reino de las sombras", sigue investigando, je je. Chaos!

Jaruka: oh dios! No quiero que mueras! Aquí esta la actua, muchas gracias por tu review. Besos.

Kaede Sakuragi: ja ja, si me he reido con tu ocurrencia, sería bueno... je je je, pero dejaría atrás todas las ideas que tenía... Creo que este chap me salió más a tu estilo, je je (ejem... que modesta). Cuidate si? Besos!

Juli: OH DIOS! No puedo creerlo! Si! Si! Si! Juli! La autora de "Fresas con sabor a chocolate" y de "Salvada o condenada", detenme que me caigo.. DIOS! Yo adoro eso fics y ni por aquí se me pasó que tu eras la misma! Que pequeño es el mundo... Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Besos besos besos!

ESPE-wheeler: muchas gracias, aquí esta la actua, no me mates, je je. Y gracias por el apoyo y la preocupación. Te me cuidas!

Shumy: oh! Gracias! No sabía, aunque la verdad cuando las escribo a mi si me da miedo... Este chap tampoco tiene mucho de eso... pero espero que te guste. Besos!

Elian: Eres la que me dios mi primer review! Gracias por seguir allí!

Tsbame: Supongo que diras lo mismo en este chap, perdóname... pero espero que te haya gustado porque se aclaran un par de cosas. Cuidate!

Yura: Bien, ahora Kaiba esta inconsciente, que cosas no? Espero que te guste este chap porque me costo mucho hacerlo. Chau!

Copo chan: muchas gracias linda, y perdona el retraso. Besos!

April Kaiba: creo que todas tus dudas fueron contestadas en este chap, je je... creo que sacaste algunas conclusiones ya, házmelas saber por favor? Graciasss!

Sayuki: pues nada, gracias. Me alegra haber dejado esa sensación, quiere decir que si puedo transmitirla! Que bien! Gracias!

Esmeralda Villela: Linda! Muchas gracias, a todos por seguir allí. Saludos!

Becky Chan: gracias! Aquí ya esta la actua, espero que te guste. Besos!

Miguel: ya ves? Solo un día después de que te lo prometí! Ya esta! Espero que te guste. Buuuuu... pero acuérdate de mi TT.. Besos!

Lady Amaltea: ja ja ja, también creo que todas tus dudas son contestadas en éste chap. Muchas gracias, tus comentrios me animan mucho... Te me cuidas, si?

Randa1: ja ja, con este chap doy algunas pistas a lo que me preguntas de Mokuba, pero ya veremos que papel juega, me encanta el chibi! Besos! Y Gracias!

Ranco-Hiwatari: acercamientos? Je je, que te parecio este capítulo? Muchas, gracias, me animas mucho.

Yami Hikari: AH! Que sorpresa! Me tienes con una sonrisa boba, desde lo del "mejor fic que has leido" que emocion. Muchas gracias, hago lo que puedo. Ah! Y con gusto leería tu historia, encantada. Besos! Besos!

Atena- Cortis: ja ja ja, muchas gracias! Es un placer que uno de los primeros haya sido mi fic. A mi también me encanta el SetoxJoey. Si quieres te podría recomendar algunos de ls que he leido, son increíbles. Agregame y hablamos: . Chaus!


	10. Te amo

"**La casa del Terror"  
Basado en Yu Gi Oh**

**Seto x Joey**

**By Reiko.**

**Disclaimer:** Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece, esta historia esta hecha de fan para fans, sin fines de lucro.

**Warnings:** Slash/ Yaoi

-¡PORQUE LO AMO!

Después de aquello solo el sonido del hacha cortando el aire y un sonido seco.

Por el ruido el había cerrado los ojos, no queriendo ver lo que ocurría, no queriendo ver lo que había pasado, no queriendo ver a nadie muerto, especialmente…a su Seto.

"¿Por qué? Porque siempre hago las cosas en el momento menos adecuado, quizás…el ni siquiera me escuchó, antes de que ellos… lo hicieran…"

Las cuerdas lo estaban lastimando, solo quería salir de allí y olvidarse de todo aquello, creyendo que solo había sido un sueño, y que él aun no había visto a Seto Kaiba, y pensando que quizás nunca lo vería… pero no por estar muerto, sino porque nunca se interesó en él. Quería convertir esa en su realidad. Porque sufriría menos pensando así, que pensándolo sin vida.

Se removía en la silla, lastimando su piel con las cuerdas, con sus cabellos en los ojos, evitando ver lo que no quería.

De repente, unas risotadas inundaron el ambiente.

"¿Qué? Se atreven… a reírse…"

Una sensación homicida se apoderó de su cuerpo, haciéndolo removerse con más fuerza, incrustando la cuerda en su piel, pero ya no le importaba, quería matar a los desgraciados que se atrevían a reírse en una situación como aquella, a aquellos que se atrevieron a lastimar al ser que más quería.

Las risas seguían extendiéndose, llegando hasta sus oídos e intensificando su enojo.

Sus cejas enmarcaban sus ojos en una expresión maligna, casi más terrorífica que la de cualquiera de los monstruos que habían encontrado en la casa.

Los abrió mostrando el vacío que se había creado en sus orbes, sin brillo.

- Tranquilo, pequeño Joey, ja ja ja, no… hagas esa expresión, ja ja ja- decía el que había estado hablando hasta ahora, difícilmente conteniendo la risa, ya no maligna sino de diversión.

- si, Joey, tranquilízate…te va a dar algo, ja ja ja..- dijo el otro casi en las mismas condiciones que su compañero.

Ahora si, Joey no sabía si caerles a golpes hasta matarlos o preguntar que era lo que pasaba allí.

No lo entendió hasta que giro sus ojos adonde se suponía que debía estar Seto, según él, tirado, desparramado y… sin cabeza.

Pero helo allí, perfectamente bien, con todas sus partes intactas. Solo con el pequeño detalle que estaba parado, sosteniendo su hombro, apretando un ojo en señal de dolor mientras el otro miraba amenazante a sus "atacantes".

-¡que demonios!

Hasta que pudieron recuperar el control de sus cuerpos, los enmascarados se tranquilizaron y llevando una mano a sus rostros quitaron la mascara.

- ¡USTEDES! ¿COMO SE ATREVIERON?

Parados frente a ellos, con la cara más inocente que pudieran poner, dadas sus condiciones, Marik y Bakura.

Fue cuando les volvió a dar un ataque de risa, doblándose y faltándoles el aire, como un par de lunáticos.

- ¡SUÉLTENME! SUELTENME QUE LOS MATO.- Decía Joey desde su silla, dando un para de saltos de desesperación, pero con el brillo de sus ojos de vuelta, con una expresión de venganza peor que el de V, pero con una luz de alivio.

- Pero Joey... ¿Acaso no fue divertido? Les dimos un tour por la casa que no hicieron los demás.

- JA JA- rió irónicamente- ¡pero mira que divertido estoy! ¡IDIOTAS! ¿ Van a soltarme?

- No... no, hasta que te tranquilices un poco... Y en cuanto hayamos curado a tu... "amigo"...

- ¡ A MI NO ME TOCAN MALDITOS ESTÚPIDOS! ¡ PODRÍA DEMANDARLOS POR ESTO PAR DE ENFERMOS! ¡ PODRÍA MANDAR A DERRUMBAR SU CASUCHA DEL TERROR!

- Ja ja ja, parece que les ha sentado mal nuestra pequeña broma. ¡Pero que humor! ¿NO crees Marik?

- Pues si. Pero creo que te pasaste hiriendo al amor del pequeño Joey.

Mientras hablaban como si los otros dos no existieran (N/A: yo me vuelvo loca cuando me hacen eso!) Seto había avanzado hacia Joey, ya con una expresión normal, y le quitaba las cuerdas que estaban alrededor de él.

- ¡Pero mira que enternecedor! Claro, eso es lo que uno hace después de que le confiesen su amor.- dijo Bakura gritando a todo pulmón desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Eso provocó que Seto clavara su mirada en Joey, sin ninguna expresión descifrable, mientras el rubio solo miraba temerosamente a las orbes azules.

Claro que lo había escuchado, no había estado inconsciente. Había escuchado claramente "porque lo amo"... y después de aquello solo había cerrado los ojos tranquilo, no importándole lo que venía.

Todavía sin apartar la mirada, no importándole que los maniacos estuvieran a menos de dos metros, Seto Kaiba se decidió.

- ¿Me amas?

Los ojos de Joey temblaron ante la pregunta, pero no se apartaron por ningún momento de los otros. Temeroso de ser rechazado, temblando de pies a cabeza, y con el corazón en la boca, solo pudo asentir.

- s...si

Las orbes azules se suavizaron a su punto máximo, mostrando la mirada que solo era dedicada a Mokuba, aun más suave.

Su mano viajó hasta la mejilla de Joey, y la acarició con lentitud, disfrutando el toque, la suave piel de rubio, sintiendo la humedad de una lágrima.

La limpió con su dedo pulgar con dulzura, casi sin rozar la piel, tan suavemente.

Y sonrió.

- No llores.

- Es... por... por un momento pensé que... ah... que no te volvería a ver y que nunca más...- dijo con la voz cortada, respirando pausada y lentamente.

Sin palabra alguna, Seto solo lo abrazó, con la ternura que nunca se vería en Seto Kaiba. Y susurró en su oído palabras dulces, tranquilizadoras. A Joey no le importaba ser mojado por la sangre que aun emanaba del hombro del castaño, no le importaba que quizás el par de pervertidos de sus "amigos" los estuvieran viendo. Solo le importaba que estaba viviendo su sueño allí, abrazado, con el hombre que amaba.

- Bien, bien, basta de cursilerías y andando. O quieren quedarse aquí hasta que apaguen todas las luces. Les aseguro que no es nada agradable, a menos que se codeen con vampiros y fantasmas. – habló Marik con su áspera voz, sonando sus manos para que su frase tuviera más énfasis.

- Y por donde es la salida, Marik.- dijo Kaiba alzando su voz y dirigiéndose a él, sin dejar de abrazar a su cachorro.

- Ja ja ja, pues eso les pasa por no atender a las indicaciones generales que la gente normal les da, por creerse muy importantes o muy estúpidos como para escuchar. Hay una salida en cada cuarto, por norma general, o sino no podríamos tener éste establecimiento aquí. Es por norma de seguridad. Podemos ser unos locos maniacos pero no somos estúpidos como para matar a alguien del susto.- rió Bakura con una expresión irónica en el rostro, con cara de "yo se todo tu eres un pobre ignorante".

- ¡Andando! Que Malik y la loca de su hermana deben estar maldiciéndome por estar haciendo el tonto aquí con Bakura. ¡AH! Lo que uno hace por sus amigos. (además de por mi Koi, claro)

- ¡Si! Ryou también debe estar halándose los pelos y repitiendo como mantra "¿por qué los dejé ir, porque?", y no quiero que se me traume más de lo que lo tengo.

Cuando ya iban caminando hacía una puerta que casi no se notaba, una abertura en la pared que parecía parte de ella, Joey se le ocurrió preguntar que significaba "lo que uno hace por sus amigos". Bueno... un amigo es un amigo, no importa cuan loco sea.

- Fue por ti Joey.- dijo Marik con la cara más seria que nadie hubo visto hasta ahora en toda la vida- Fue porque estabas con una cara horrible todos los santos días. Absolutamente todos, tenías la mirada perdida, ni siquiera nos hacías caso, y a nosotros... no nos gusta que no nos hagan caso. Averiguamos un poco, y no hay que ser genio para saber que era lo que te faltaba Joey. Alguien con quien discutir, y no cualquiera, tu necesitabas a Seto Kaiba.

Seto bufó en ese instante por las " excelentes deducciones" del de mirada violeta.

- En cuanto a Kaiba, pues no fue mucho problema hacer que Yugi nos ayudara un poco pidiéndole el favor a Mokuba...

"Así que fuiste tu pequeño renacuajo" pensó Kaiba, con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras apretaba más el abrazo (del brazo bueno) alrededor de Joey.

- JA! Y no tuvieron una mejor idea que casi matarme del susto y hacerme llorar más que otros días.

Ambos solo le guiñaron el ojo.

- Es nuestro estilo.

Ya para ese momento había cruzado la puerta, la cual daba a unas escaleras que daban a otro cuarto, que daba a la salida. Tan simple como seguir flechas. Y pudieron haber hecho aquello todo el tiempo.

Al ya llegar afuera del establecimiento, la bulla seguía y la fila por entrar también.

- Chicos, Gracias.

- De nada, de nada, es nuestro trabajo. Liego nos la cobraremos...- dijo Bakura guiñando un ojo.

Ignorando las insinuaciones falsas del albino solo siguió.

- Por no dejarme consumirme en mi mismo, por darme esta oportunidad.

- Nada, nada. Tu solo disfrútalo, pero protégete ¿eh? Por allá hay una farmacia...

En eso momento Joey enrojeció hasta las orejas, bajando su rostro y escondiéndolo en el pecho se Kaiba.

Éste no les hacía el más mínimo caso, bueno, a los otros dos, pero principalmente estaba preocupado por Mokuba.

No lo había visto desde que se lo llevaran al cuarto apartado.

Hasta que por fin pudo divisar un pequeño punto rojo con negro que estaba asomado al balcón del centro comercial.

Se separó un poco de Joey, indicándole que iba a ir hacia donde se encontraba Mokuba, éste asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía oyendo los "sabios consejos" de Bakura, que cada vez se hacían más pervertidos y explícitos.

Realmente no sabía que estaba hablando pero solo escuchando una parte de la perorata que iba algo así como " ... a Ryou le encanta cuando hago esto, no sabes cuan delicioso es eso, esto y aquello". Realmente no quería llegar a conocer tanto sobre su dulce y tierno amigo.

Mientras tanto Kaiba ya había arribado hacia donde estaba Mokuba.

- ¡Ah! ¡Hermano! ¿qué te pasó? ¿estás bien? Tu brazo...- dijo Mokuba alarmado al ver la sangre que ya estaba seca en el brazo de Kaiba.

Éste solo sonrió irónicamente, y alzando con facilidad a Mokuba por las axilas, lo llevó hasta que sus rostros se encontraron mirándose a los ojos.

- Estoy bien pequeño mocoso, pero tu no lo estarás.- dijo pausadamente, con una calma inverosímil- estarás castigado un mes, sin televisión, sin computadora, sin salidas.

- Pero... pero...

- Por ser participe de las obras de aquellos maniacos que nos atormentaron todo el recorrido.- luego alzó un ceja divertida por la expresión culpable de su hermano- Sin embargo... estás liberado de todo ese castigo por haberme regresado algo que me faltaba... creo que no habría podido hacerlo si no hubiese tenido todos aquellos sustos.

Fue cuando Mokuba notó al poco común tímido Joey que estaba parado atrás junto con Marik y Bakura, con la cara casi morada de lo sonrojada y discutiendo dramáticamente con ellos.

"así que funcionó..."

- ah... pues hermano, yo creo que más que uno lo necesitaba...

Seto solo lo bajo y le revolvió los negros cabellos despeinándolo y mirando hacia otro lado.

Miró hacia donde estaba Joey... sonrojado y mirándolo, sonriendo, mientras Marik le decía algo.

Solo al ver su expresión, al ver la dulzura de sus gestos y su sonrojo supo que no se había equivocado. Que sería duro, claro que si, pero eñ era Seto Kaiba, podía con toda adversidad. Lo único que le importaba ahora era conservar esa sonrisa para él, esos hermosos ojos.

Se dirigió caminando con Mokuba hacia ellos, con la mirada fija en él.

No teniendo otro objetivo en mente, se paró frente al rubio y lo besó allí mismo, no importándole quien viera, con una caricia dulce en su mejilla. El beso fue corto, pero dulce. Y cuando terminó solo se dirigió a su oído.

- Yo también te amo Joey- susurró provocándole al cachorro un cosquilleo que hizo que los bellos de su nuca se erizaran y un estremecimiento lo recorriera.

Tal fue el temblor provocado que fue a dar al piso, mientras Seto solo lo miraba divertido parado desde arriba y un estallido de carcajadas de los otros tres siguieran.

Seto solo sonrió mientras le tendía la mano.

"creo que tomaré vacaciones más seguido"

OWARI 

Oh dios! Voy a llorar... el final, le he cogido cariño a este fic, es digamos, el primer fic largo que es apoyado y tiene consistencia. Mucho de mi trabajo le he dedicado, y estoy muy orgullosa de esta historia. No soy muy buena para hacer finales, porque no me gusta hacerlos, me da pena, pero espero que éste les haya gustado. Quedo con una dulce tristeza con respecto a terminarlo.

Tengo planificado un Epilogo, si lo apoyan yo pondré empeño en terminarlo. Por ahora, muchísimas gracias a tods las personas que han leído y me han dado su apoyo, estoy tan feliz, gracias, gracias, gracias.

Sayuki: Oh dios! No quiero morir! Aquí esta la continuación que es a su vez el final... Y lo del break ya lo había tomado je je je, ojala puedas leer lo que hice en ese tiempo. Gracias por todo! Besos!

Elian: je je ej, no! Mi Mikuba no es macabro, simplemente quere ayudar... Gracias por haber seguido este fic desde el inicio.

ESPE- Wheeler: Te quiero agradecer por todo tu apoyo. Aquí esta el final! Espero que te haya gustado y que tu ordenador este arreglado, je je.

Tsubame: Bueno, ya no te deje en ascuas, o si? Bueno, agradezco que estés leyendo, muchos besos!

Ank Tenshi: Muchas gracias por estar pendiente de las actuas, espero que también te haya gustado éste chap, bueno no hubo reino de las sombras, je je, pero estan los reyes del reino de las sombras!

Relena Sakurazuka Kaiba: je je je, algún día de estos me daré una vuelta por allí, pero estoy de locura, solo llego para actualizar y ver los reviews, pero trataré. Gracias por leer.

Shumy: Me gusto mucho tu rw, je je, me animo mucho. Te lo agradezco y espero que te haya gustado el chap.

Yura: muchas gracias por estar pendiente chica! Besos besos pa ti! Y gracias por preguntar lo de mi amiga, bueno, ya estamos de buenas, simplemente no sacamos el tema a flote, y estamos bien. Gracias por leer, eh? Cuidate.

Miguel: Bueno, ya sabes quien a estado detrás de esto... Y bueno, con eso de que me dijiste que ya es muy serio pues me animo más a cambiarlo así tan radicalmente, porque esa era mi idea original, cambiar así. Te agradezco por apoyarme desde el inicio, te adoro! Besos!

April Kaiba: Te agradezco mucho! Bueno, el Moki si resulto estar en parte detrás de esto, pero no fue por maldad! Yo adoro al Moki! Bueno, el lemon estaba proyectado supuestamente para el epílogo, pero si a la mayoría le gusta así, así lo dejaré, je je, a menos que quieran esperar mucho tiempo más, je je. Te me cuidas eh?

Lady Amaltea: Linda! Muchas gracias por todas tus preguntas y comentarios que me has dejado siempre, te adoro! Bueno, ya ves? Si escuchó la confesión y no murió! Yo no mataría a mi Seto! Besos! Besos! Besos!

Juli: ah! Tus mails siempre me animan tanto Juli! No quisiera perder contacto contigo después de haber terminado esto... yo te tengo en mi msn, ojala te conectes algun día. Y bueno, en el chap ya estan contestadas todas las preguntas! Pero si aun tienes dudas házmelas saber... Ja ja ja, lo de la rana me mató, ja ja ja, que lindo! Te agradezco mucho mucho todos tus comentarios, besos! Besos! Besos!

Atena Cortis: je je je, no lo mataron tranquila. Y pues si, son de lo más lindos! Me da pena dejar el fic... bueno, pero tenía que terminar algun día... muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

BlackLady-AoD: muchas gracias! Has leido todo el fic en un día? Que emoción... je je je, no he visto lo que me dices, yo soy una miedosa de lo ultimo, me asusto de lo que yo mismo escribo... Te agradezco el rw, cuidate!

Ms. Fronkonsteen: Muchas gracias por tus animos, eso ya esta solucionado por todos los consejos que me han dado, comentarios como los tuyos son los que me dan ganas de continuar en esto sin creer que soy rara o algo... En cuanto al chap, ahhh! Eres adivina! Nos es justo! Yo tenía planeado lo de Mokuba y Bakura desde el inicio del fic, je je je, pero creo que es porque has prestado atención en los detalles. Te agradezco muxo muxo, besos!

Nota final: Un proyecto terminado, espero que este se solo el primero de muchos que vendrán. Esten atentas!

Proximo fic: " Economía domestica: ¿casados?"

Resumen: En el último año de colegio los chicos serán obligados a tomar la asignatura de "Economía Doméstica" donde recrean imaginariamente la vida de casa que se lleva luego de los estudios. Desafortunadamente (o Afortunadamente je je) no hay muchas mujeres en el curso, así que... ¿qué pasará?. SxJ

Nota 3: Un especial agradecimiento a mi linda Gladys, que me aguanta todas las locuras que le llevo a clases y me apoya (ejem, y me reta –bueno, yo le dije que lo hiciera-) para que continue el fic. Un beso para ti!


End file.
